


Alternate

by YukiJudai



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 31,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2564336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiJudai/pseuds/YukiJudai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If it meant that Kuroko could live and have a happy life, Aomine was willing to give up everything for it. Even if it meant losing the past, the present and future times that he could have spent with Kuroko or even his life, Aomine was willing to do anything to get it done. Because Kuroko would be able to live a much happier life if it was not with him and a lot of things would not happen to Kuroko if he was not around. Despite knowing that the others' times would be affected and changed because of his wish and how he was going against Kuroko's dying wishes, Aomine was still going to be selfish and go on with it and create a timeline where Kuroko still live.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: PLAY & PAUSE – Bad End

**Author's Note:**

> [[ A/N: This was just something that I wanted to try out with alternate timelines happening that was based on one character's decision.
> 
> It has 4 parts to it and I wanted it to be similar to what a Visual Novel is like in a sense, hence why each chapter would indicate which 'Ending' it is. This chapter is actually the 'Main Route' that is the start of what happened for all the other chapters. The other part of the chapter name refers to when you watch a video, since this is the start it has 'PLAY' and 'PAUSE' is since this is the part where the timeline stopped for this one.
> 
> AoKuro is the Main Pairing but there would be KuroMomo for some of the chapters due to the plot. Side Pairings differs according to Aomine's decision so it varies for each chaper.
> 
> Didn't really have the time to really read through it so there might be mistakes present. ]]

               Aomine fidgeted around nervously, glancing at his watch for the umpteen time while his free hand fingered the rings in his pocket. He was actually early for once, in fact he had been at the designated area an hour earlier than the time he asked to meet Kuroko at. The whole time he was feeling really nervous, he even came an hour earlier just to make sure that he arrived before Kuroko.

                He knew that if he came at the designated time, Kuroko would have arrived already for sure. Hence why he came earlier, the other factor that he felt even more nervous if he stayed at home and he was not sure if he would make it on time if he did that.

                Kuroko should be arriving soon although it was not the time they were supposed to meet yet, with Kuroko’s personality, he would usually arrive earlier. How much earlier was something that Aomine had no clue about since he usually arrived late whenever he met with Kuroko. This should be the first time that he actually came earlier than Kuroko and Aomine did not really mind since this was important to him.

                No matter what kind of answer he would get, Aomine would not blame him and he did not think that he would mind coming earlier regardless of what the answer was anyway. Because Aomine could actually understand if Kuroko actually rejected him anyway, especially when he recalled how he had treated Kuroko during their last year in Middle School.

                “Aomine-kun?” A voice called out to him all out of a sudden, surprising Aomine that he nearly jumped before he he realised who that voice belonged to. He turned around awkwardly, feeling dumb for being surprised when he had already encountered such cases many times before already.

                “Tetsu, you’re early!” Aomine remarked as he glanced at his watch, there was still a good thirty minutes before their meeting time and Aomine was glad that he came an hour earlier. If not, Kuroko would probably arrive before him and make him even more nervous than he already was. He fingered the rings in his pocket again, willing himself to stay calm and act normal.

                Kuroko stared at him amusedly, causing Aomine to fidget awkwardly. “That should be my line when Aomine-kun is usually late.” Aomine bit his tongue to resist saying anything about it when it was pretty much the truth. He was hardly on time that sometimes people had to tell him a false time just to ensure that he would show up not too late.

                Seeing that Aomine was not going to speak up any time soon, Kuroko spoke up. “So what is it that Aomine-kun wanted to talk to me about that he even came earlier than me?” Amusement could be heard in Kuroko’s tone, it was not that obvious but Aomine could tell from years of talking to Kuroko.

                Aomine shifted his gaze away from Kuroko, gripping the rings in his pocket tightly. The nervousness returned full force now that the conversation had turned towards the reason why he had called Kuroko out. He took a deep breath and slowly took out the rings in his pocket.

                “I…” Aomine started off, stopping when the words that he prepared to say were disappearing from his mind that his mind was a complete blank at the moment. He struggled to recall the exact words that he initially wanted to say but failing.

                Aomine sighed, giving up on trying to remember what were the exact phrasing of words that he wanted to say. It seemed like he had to struggle to come up with something that he should say. He could feel Kuroko’s gaze on him, which made it even harder for Aomine to face him.

                He took a deep breath and forced himself to speak.  “I know what I did to you before was harsh… I denied you… rejected your basketball and I closed my eyes when I noticed that you were hurting back then… I was too caught up with my own self to even spare a moment for you. I was letting myself suffer in my own misery even when you tried to offer me a hand and even though I knew I hurt you with my own words, I still thought of my own pain more than yours. I rejected and refused to acknowledge anything about you…from your basketball to you entire self and I even try to find fault with you just because you got a new light…when the one who caused that was me. But even so… I…”

                Aomine paused his facial expression looking woeful, slowly reducing his grip on the rings in his pocket  as he slowly took them out. “Even so, I still really treasure the times that I get to spend with you. Being able to play basketball with you is the most enjoyable moment for me, even if you’re on the opposite side. The fact that I’m able to regain my love for basketball again was because of you. I like hanging out with you too, even if our personalities and hobbies don’t match that well when it comes to other matters but still, I really enjoy your company… Since you’re the person that’s the most important to me. I know I have no right to ask you this when I caused you so much pain before… but I still want you to be with you. I won’t hold it against you if  you turn me down anyway since it’s my own fault that we drifted apart.”

                He finally managed to make himself turn towards Kuroko as he brought the chain with the dark blue ring towards Kuroko. “Would you accept it?” Aomine muttered nervously, he knew he had not said the most important words yet.   He just could not bring himself to say it when he was uncertain about Kuroko’s response, it would be awkward if he had said those words to Kuroko and got rejected when it was certain that they would meet each other again in the future.

                Kuroko smiled as he took the chain and examined the ring hanging around it. Aomine’s face turned red when Kuroko fingered the words engraved  on the ring. “I don’t know what I’m supposed to accept if Aomine-kun doesn’t say what it is exactly. But if you mean just the ring and nothing else, I don’t mind accepting it. If that’s all, then I’m leaving since that’s all Aomine-kun called me out for right?”

                Aomine scowled softly. Leave it to Kuroko to make him voice out what he wanted to say exactly. “Tetsu. You know what I mean exactly.” Aomine could not help but grumble out loud to let Kuroko know how he felt about Kuroko purposely not acknowledging what he was actually trying to ask him.

                “I like you.” Aomine whispered softly as he avoided looking at Kuroko. He could hear Kuroko chuckling softly and he resisted the urge to turn his gaze at him. Aomine had always liked seeing Kuroko smiling but he had buried that deep inside of him when he was no longer able to look at that without remembering how he used to love basketball.

                “What kind of like?” Kuroko questioned amusedly, not bothering to hide his amusement. He was doing it on purpose when it was not everyday that he could see a flustered Aomine who struggled with his words. It was also a small pay back for the things Aomine made him suffered before although he had never really resented Aomine for that.

                Aomine had finally turned around when he heard Kuroko’s question. The amusement was really clear in his tone this time. Aomine sighed, he knew he had no way out of it if he did not say it exactly, Kuroko would not give him a reply until he does.

                “Fine, Tetsu. I love you, the kind that don’t belong to family or friends but as a lover!” Aomine muttered everything quickly, earning him yet another chuckle from Kuroko that Aomine could actually see this time. He knew if he just said the ‘I love you’ without elaborating, Kuroko would make him say it so Aomine thought it would be better to just do it straight.

                Kuroko still looked amused and Aomine could not help but feel more embarrassed as Kuroko started reducing the distance between them. “This doesn’t really seem like your style.” He mentioned as he took a look at the engraving on the light blue ring that was with Aomine. Of course he understood the reason behind the ring’s colours as well as the words engraved them but he wanted to tease Aomine a little more.

                “Shut up! That shouldn’t be what you should be saying right now right?” Aomine questioned annoyedly when he had already done what Kuroko had wanted and yet he still did not get an answer from him yet. In fact, Kuroko had even teased him about the out of character thing that he did about the rings.

                The thought just came to him when he saw those rings when he passed by a shop. It had caught his attention since the colour of the rings were the same as both of their hair colour and on an impulse Aomine had bought them and even had their first names engraved on the rings.

                Since it was something that he wanted to give Kuroko when he finally managed to make himself confess, he had engraved the word ‘Tetsuya’ on the dark blue ring since it felt better if they were wearing rings with the other’s colour on them.

                Kuroko had smiled at him and Aomine’s displeasure had all disappeared when he saw that. He silently thought to himself that Kuroko really was sly when there was no way Aomine could remain angry or unhappy with Kuroko when he sees him smile. It is something that Aomine really likes after all, even if it was something that he had once turned away from. It had pained him when he was unable to see Kuroko smile anymore and instead be the one that caused his to not smile but Aomine had no choice back then when he could not control his own emotions.

                “What does Aomine-kun think my answer is? I already mentioned that I’m accepting the ring already right?” Kuroko held out the chain with the ring to Aomine as in to emphasise his point. Aomine had huffed in response to show his displeasure.

                Aomine grabbed hold of Kuroko’s arm and tugged him towards him till they were just a few centimetres away from each other. “That’s not fair, Tetsu. You made me say everything clearly so you’ll have to do the same.” Aomine was smirking as he waited for Kuroko’s reply, it was finally his turn for payback and he would not be letting Kuroko’s off that easily.

                Kuroko made no attempt to get Aomine’s hand away from his or increase the distance between them. In fact, he was staring directly at Aomine’s eyes as his smile widened. Instead of giving Aomine a reply, he did something that was out of Aomine’s expectations.

                It was obvious when Aomine’s eyes widened in surprise when Kuroko had suddenly tugged him down and before he could even ask what Kuroko was trying to do, Kuroko had pressed his lips against his. Before even waiting for Aomine to reply, Kuroko had pulled back just as quickly as when he had kissed Aomine. “Shouldn’t you help me pull this on?”

                Kuroko had placed the chain with the dark blue ring into Aomine’s free hand, causing Aomine to grin. Aomine had finally gotten his answer, even if it was something that was not exactly in words but he was alright with it. His lips were still tingling with Kuroko’s warmth and Aomine regretted not being able to kiss him back before Kuroko had pulled away.

                Gripping the ring tightly with his left hand, Aomine leaned down and placed a quick chaste kiss onto his lips. He pulled back just as quickly as Kuroko did without saying a word as he helped Kuroko to put on the necklace. Aomine behaved normally as if he did not just kiss Kuroko and held out the other necklace in his hand.

                Kuroko had taken it without saying a word and Aomine wordlessly leaned down to allow Kuroko to help him put it on. “So… are we going out now?” Aomine questioned softly as he straightened his back, he had wanted a confirmation when Kuroko had not really said anything.

                Kuroko was staring at him disbelieving, implying that he could not believe that Aomine had actually asked him that. “You’re making me regret my decision.” Kuroko answered him nonchalantly as his facial expression returned to his usual one. Kuroko was kidding of course, but there were times in the past where he had wondered why he was unable to give up on Aomine even after what had happened to them.

                Back then even when Aomine had hurt him by denying him and his basketball, Kuroko was still unable to make himself pull away from him. Even when they were studying in different High Schools and Aomine no longer was the one he knew, Kuroko was still unable to give up on him. The amount of times that Aomine had hurt him were quite a bit but despite it being so, Aomine is still someone that is extremely important to him.

                The one that changed his world and gave him his current present was Aomine after all. If Aomine had never met him in that gymnasium he would not be where he is right now. Kuroko would have given up on basketball and he would not have met Akashi who gave him a hint about his current basketball playing skill.

                That was why Aomine had always held an important place in his heart and the smiles that Aomine always showed him in the past were something that helped to make his days better. Especially since he was not particular close to anyone in his class and Aomine was  the first friend that Kuroko had actually gotten in Teiko. Being around Aomine was enjoyable that Kuroko had actually started smiling more. There were still little times that he smiled but it was alredy a lot for him. It was all so easy to for them to pass the line for friedship along the way, especially with how often they hanged out with each other more than anyone else.  

                Kuroko had no idea what his feelings towards Aomine were and he had no means to find out too when they drifted apart so abruptly. It was after they got defeated by Touou that Kuroko finally realised how important Aomine is to him. It hurt when Aomine had bluntly rejected his basketball and refused to listen to him by saying that he could only speak after he had won.

                One of the other small reason why Kuroko had wanted Aomine to teach him how to shoot besides the point that he was the best person to coach him, he wanted to spend Christmas with him. Especially when he was denied of that the year before. Kuroko just wanted to be able to spend more time with Aomine again, hence he wanted to increase the opportunities when they were no longer in the same school.

                It was a surprise that that Aomine had actually confessed to him when Kuroko was prepared to keep his feelings buried to keep their friendship when he did not want to lose Aomine in his life again.  Hence he was actually really happy to be able to be with Aomine and have his feelings returned.

                “You don’t mean that.” Aomine stated confidently as he placed an arm around Kuroko’s shoulder, pulling him close with a triumphant smirk. Aomine was very certain about it when Kuroko had always agreed to meet him when he asked and Kuroko had even asked him pout just to make sure Aomine studies for his exams and helps him with it.

                “After all, you can’t find a guy like me who suits you best—“ Kuroko had elbowed him in the ribs, causing Aomine to pause in his sentence. Aomine was still smirking though and he tightened his hold on Kuroko which he assumed Kuroko did not mind when he did not do anything to stop him.

                Kuroko leaned back towards Aomine as he spoke. “So what else does Aomine-kun have in mind?” He waited patiently for Aomine to speak although he already knew what kind of answer Aomine would give him. This is Aomine after all, what else would he suggest?

                “Basketball of course.” Aomine stated just like what Kuroko expected him to say.

* * *

 

                “Are you really sure about it, Tetsu?” Aomine questioned, Kuroko had changed his choice of schools for his sake and Aomine wanted him to be sure when it affects his future. Normally he would be glad that Kuroko would actually change his choice of school just to be near him but Aomine did not think it would be appropriate.

                He had matured that much at least to know what would be alright and what would not be. If Kuroko’s future ended up bad because of him, what should he do? Their relationship was not something that could be too open with and Aomine still had no idea what Kuroko’s parents would do if they found out about their relationship.

                But he was still happy that Kuroko was trying to help keep their relationship going, Aomine had at least thought it through enough that he started thinking about what kind of career he should pursue. Many people looked at him doubtfully when he mentioned what he wanted to do but Aomine was still going to carry on with it because it was what he had decided.

                Kuroko had supported him with it too and Aomine was grateful for that. Kuroko’s support helped him a lot mentally when it gave him faith that he would be able to pull it through. A part of Aomine had doubted himself and Kuroko’s support and words of assurance gave him strength to push those thoughts aside.

                “I’m sure.” Kuroko spoke up, tearing Aomine away from his thoughts. Kuroko’s tone was filled with certainty and his eyes reflected no regret. Aomine smiled in response, holding onto Kuroko’s hand tightly.

                “I guess we should start finding an apartment soon…” Aomine commented. Now that they had confirmed that they would be attending which ever school they decided on, they would need to start considering where they would rent an apartment to live.

                They both of them had came to a decision to find an apartment to live together when they realised that they would not be attending the same school. Especially when Aomine’s choice of career was something he had to take at a specific school.

                “Who would have thought Aomine-kun would want to be a cop though.” Kuroko remarked with a teasing smile. He really did not expect that Aomine would choose such a career though. It was a surprise when he first heard about it from Aomine when they were discussing what they were going to do once they graduate from  High School.

                Aomine frowned, resting his head on top of Kuroko’s head. “Not you too, Tetsu. Is it that hard to believe that I would want to be a cop though?” How many times had he heard such a remark already? Aomine had lost count when pretty much everyone said such a thing when they heard what he wanted to do.

                Even his own parents had seemed surprised when he announced it to them. Aomine felt that it was something that should not be such a surprise that he would want to do such a thing but everyone just proved him otherwise.

                Kuroko leaned against Aomine as he replied Aomine’s question. “I’m pretty sure everyone thought that Aomine-kun would want to be a Pro basketball player when Aomine-kun is a basketball idiot after all.” His tone sounded playful as he mentioned the words that Aomine and him both used to use as a phrase to describe Aomine back when they were in Middle School.

                “Hey! I’ve changed you know.” Aomine retorted unhappily. He was certainly no longer a basketball idiot who thought about basketball only. He had started thinking about his life and he was even more serious in class now.

                Aomine shifted his head downwards as he spoke into Kuroko’s hair softly. “You should know that. I stopped being the me that never thinks about anything ever since we started dating. I thought about our future too you know. I can’t let you be the only one tries to keep the relationship going this time. I’m never going to let what happened before to happen again. This time I want to be able to hold onto your hand all the way and remain in your life.”

                Because it was his fault that they had started drifting apart before. If Aomine had not acted how he did before, they would have already started dating a long time ago and Aomine would not have stopped being part of Kuroko’s life for a while and that they would not be able to see each other everyday due to the fact that they were in different schools.

                Hence it was why they decided to live together this time so that they would be able to see each other everyday. Even Aomine knew that they would be busy with studies to meet up too much if they did not live together and attend different schools. This was their solution to solve that, they would be a part of each other’s life this way.

                “I know.” Kuroko answered just as softly. Because it was the truth that Aomine had started being more serious, an example would be how Aomine had questioned his decision earlier. The old Aomine would have just accepted it and Kuroko was glad that Aomine had thought about their future together and how his choice might affect his future.

* * *

 

                “It’s not fair, Aomine-cchi!! Why do you get to stay with Kuroko-cchi?” Kise whined the instance he had stepped into Aomine’s and Kuroko’s apartment. It was just not fair to Kise when he had wanted to stay with Kuroko too but the both of them had turned him down.

                “…It should be obvious even with your level of intelligence.” Midorima remarked as he lightly pushed Kise aside to enter the apartment. Midorima had frowned displeadly the moment he noticed how Kise had randomly threw his shoes around and straightened it for him. It might not be his own house but Midorima believes that it was basic manners to not randomly throw his things around in someone else’s house.

                Behind him, Akashi had trailed in much to Kise’s surprise who did not hear that Akashi would be attending Aomine’s and Kuroko’s housewarming party. “Like what Shintaro said, don’t ask questions that you already know the answer to, Ryota.” The rest of them had long ago guessed about Aomine’s and Kuroko’s feelings back in Middle School when the both of them behaved in a completely different manner when it was just the both of them.

                Kise pouted as he clung onto Midorima. “I didn’t know that you would be coming too, Akashi-cchi.” Kise was attempting to change the subject when it just sounded like they were all bullying him as usual. Midorima tried to move away from Kise in annoyance and failing to do so when Kise clung even tighter to him.

                “Before I answer your question, could you please let go of Shintaro?” Kise had instantly released his grip on Midorima the moment he had heard that. Akashi’s tone might not show it but Kise knew that Akashi was irritated and he knew that it would not be good if he did not release Midorima immediately.

                Akashi seemed to be in a better mood after Kise had finally stopped clinging to Midorima and said person had instantly moved away from Kise to avoid being clung to again. With that, Akashi had finally answered Kise’s question after Midorima had moved away. “I wasn’t sure if I were able to attend till a few days ago.”

                “Li—“ Aomine was stopped when Kuroko elbowed his ribs the same time Akashi had sent him a dangerous glare that seemed to say he would make him pay if he continued his sentence. The words that Aomine wanted to say but was not able to was actually that Akashi had no idea Midorima would be attending till a few days ago and hence the change in his decision.

                “Akashi-kun was only to be certain that he had time in his schedule to stop by today a few days ago.” Kuroko answered on Akashi’s behalf and Aomine bit his tongue to keep himself from blurting out the true reason why Akashi actually attended. After all, it was a lie that Akashi had time today when he had forcefully changed his schedule so that he could come today.

                Kuroko swiftly moved away when he saw Kise approaching him. “In response to your question earlier, of course I won’t let you stay with Tetsu. You would be bothering him every second you can and I doubt Tetsu and I would be able to resist not killing you if we’re with you every single day.” Aomine had pulled Kuroko towards him as he directed a glare towards Kise right after he finished speaking.

                “So mean!” Kise answered as he pouted yet again. This time he was not able to find someone to cling to when the other four had moved away from him.  In fact, he was left there alone when the four of them had already walked off without a word.

                “Akashi…” Midorima trailed off as he wondered what should he say to him exactly. Especially since this situation was kind of awkward and he had a feeling that neither of them would actually come up with anything to change the situation. It was more like they could not actually, so it was pointless to even say anything about.

                “You already know the answer, Shintaro.” Akashi answered him softly to ensure that only Midorima would be able to hear him. No matter what the both of them want, they had responsibilities to meet, the times when they had their freedom are gone already along with how they could still be naïve and keep those feelings they have towards each other.

                Midorima smiled with mixed emotions as he gave a response. “I know.” He gripped Akashi’s hand tightly for a few seconds before releasing it. This was probably the last time the both of them would be meeting like this before they bury their feelings for good.

                It would be hard and the both of them were probably not be able to completely bury it away and Midorima especially did not think that he could kill his off. Not when despite how Akashi had treated him and what Akashi said about him during High School, Midorima still held those feelings.

                Aomine glanced at Midorima and Akashi with a worried expression. He knew it was none of his business but the expression that the both of them had reflected how much pain they must be in and as much as an asshole people like to say about him, Aomine had a heart to show concern to his friends too. “Tetsu…”

                “I know, Aomine-kun. But it isn’t something that we can butt in.” Kuroko answered with a sad expression. Because if the ones involved were already unable to do anything, how would they the outsiders be able to do something about it.

                The both of them nodded to each other and Kuroko walked towards Akashi and Midorima. “If the both of you want to talk in private, you can let me or Aomine-kun know.” Kuroko dangled his room key to let them know what he meant. That was the only thing that Aomine and him could do for them right now.

                The other guests started turning up one by one and soon Kuroko and Aomine were too busy attending to them to think too much about Akashi’s and Midorima’s problem.  “Murasakibara-cchi!” They heard Kise called out when Murasakibara entered with Himuro beside him. Another shout showed that Momoi had arrived too.

* * *

 

                “Remind me why do I have to cook when I’m the guest?” Kagami grumbled as he found himself pushed back into the kitchen again when the food were  starting to run low. He was conned into agreeing to cook for their housewarming party and when he questioned why they did not just order food, Kuroko’s response was that Kagami was their friend and his food tasted just as good as the ones they could order and Aomine answered that getting him to cook was cheaper and that he still owed him a favour for the pair of shoes he gave to him before.

                Aomine shrugged as he helped brought over some of the groceries over to Kagami. “Didn’t we already established that in the afternoon?” They certainly already had such a conversation earlier on when Kagami first stepped into their house. Aomine knew that despite what Kagami might say, he would still cook for them anyway.

                Kagami continued grumbling to the both of them as he took the ingredients that he needed from Kuroko. As much as he did not mind cooking, he had wanted to enjoy himself for once but he found himself cooking anyway. “Wait… Don’t tell me the reason why the both of you asked me to rent the place beside your apartment is for this!” Kagami stared accusingly at both Kuroko and Aomine who were both smirking.

                “I guess he found us out, Tetsu.” Aomine answered with a big smirk as he swung his arm around Kuroko casually. Kagami was staring at them disbelievingly, finding it hard to believe that he actually did not think of them when it was suspicious how the both of them tried to hard to convince him to move beside them.

                “I can’t believe the both of you! You two knew that I was supposed to live with Tatsuya but because of the both of you, I had to turn him down. It was lucky that Murasakibara could replace me, otherwise what was I going to do about Tatsuya?” Kagami shouted, earning the attention of a few people such as Kise to peep in the kitchen.  Kise being the person he was immediately started pressing Kagami the reason why he was shouting, annoying Kagami further.

                After struggling for a while, Kagami finally managed to detach himself away from Kise. “The both of them conned me into staying beside them just to get me to cook for them.” Kagami stated unhappily, he still could not believe that Kuroko and Aomine had actually tricked him just so they could have him cook for them.

                “WHAT?! Kagami-cchi, you’re staying next to Kuroko-cchi and Aomine-cchi? Let me stay with you! The apartment still have rooms left doesn’t it?” Kise had once again clung to Kagami tightly again as he begged Kagami to let him stay with him.

* * *

 

                Kagami regretted his decision of speaking the truth the moment he heard Kise’s words. Now he was the one that Kise would bug when Kuroko and Aomine had already flatly rejected Kise. His anger was starting to build up when he was starting to get irritated more and more.

                Himuro appeared right at the time that Kagami was about to snap. “Do you need help, Taiga?” Kagami glanced gratefully at Himuro and nodded his head. There was finally someone who was actually of help instead of a hindrance and Kagami just wanted to get all the cooking over and done with.

                “Everyone except for Tatsuya, out!” Kagami pointed to the door and glared at them to leave. He had enough already, they wanted him to cook and yet they were distracting him from his task and they were not helping him either. Kise had wanted to argue but Aomine had already kicked him out of the kitchen literally before leaving the kitchen with the rest.

* * *

 

                “Hey…Tetsu…” Aomine called out to Kuroko who was cleaning up with him after they had sent the others off.  Kuroko shifted his attention away from the litter he was cleaning up and towards Aomine instead. A knowing look appeared on his face as he understood what Aomine wanted to say from the expression on Aomine’s face.

                Kuroko smiled at Aomine as he spoke. “I’m still certain of my decision.” Aomine had asked him multiple times already and Kuroko had reaffirmed that his decision  was still the same each time. He tiptoed up to place a chaste kiss on Aomine’s lips, feeling Aomine’s lips twist up into a smile. This was how he gave Aomine his confirmation each time.

* * *

 

                “Thanks for the meal, Kagami-kun!” Kuroko thanked Kagami politely as he stacked up the plates. They had been dining at Kagami’s place for a while already, Kagami would usually be the one cooking while the rest of them would do the dishes or buy the groceries in exchange.

                Kagami had given up after a week when Kuroko and Aomine would knock on the door till he opens it and it was not that much trouble to cook for another two more people anyway. Especially when the both of them would buy the groceries and do the dishes in exchange for the food. Kagami had ended up staying with Kise after the blond had bugged him every chance he had.

                Kise split the chores and rent with him so Kagami did not mind that much when he had spare rooms anyway. Some of the others would drop by to spend the night once in a while since there were enough rooms with Kuroko and Aomine staying right beside.

                “I still can’t believe Aomine-cchi is actually studying.” Kise commented as he helped cleared the rest of the dishes left on the dining table. It was a surprise to see that Aomine would bring along his book to study when he drops by sometimes when Kise would never believe such a thing if he had not seen it with his own eyes.

                To be exact, he still could not believe it even after seeing it more than once. Kise would believe it if it was Kuroko doing it but when Aomine did it as well, it just felt plan weird. No one would actually associate Aomine with the word ‘studying’ after all.

                “Hey!” Aomine yelled as he smacked Kise with the book he was reading. How many times had Kise said such a thing already? Aomine never kept count but it was starting to get annoying when Kise would always show a bewildered look when he saw Aomine studying or doing his homework.

                “You must really want to be a policeman.” Kagami commented as he sat down beside Aomine. Today was Kise’s and Kuroko’s turn to do the dishes and Aomine was obviously using the free time he had to study as he wait for Kuroko to finish washing the dishes.

                Unlike Kise, Kagami had already accepted that Aomine was starting to be serious and to him, the only possible reason was that Aomine must really want to be a policeman. Kagami had no intention to tease or make fun of someone working hard, why would he do that when Aomine was just putting in effort into something that he wants

                “Yeah. It’s something that I’m planning to do in the future.” Aomine answered as he looked up from his book. It was something that Aomine had put in thoughts to come up with a job that he would follow through to the end. He wanted Kuroko and him to be together in the future and for that, he would have to have a permanent job.

                Kagami nodded his head in understanding. “You want to create a definite future with Kuroko right?” The only reason that Kagami could think of was simply Kuroko when the number of things that would make Aomine serious were few. After how the both of them had drifted off in the past,  Aomine and Kuroko were putting in effort to ensure that they would end up together.

                “What? Aomine-cchi is actually thinking about the future?” Kise screamed from the kitchen, causing Aomine to scowl in response.  Kagami and Aomine heard a small yelp coming from the kitchen and both assumed that Kuroko must have done something.

                “Kise, if you don’t shut up soon, I hold no responsibility if you end up sprouting a black eye for your next model shoot.” Aomine threatened half-heartedly, he knew that Kise would shut up if he said that since Kise could not possibly risk ruining his photoshoot.

                It was kind of a surprise for some of them when Kise mentioned that he wanted to become a full-time model when they thought it was just something that he did for fun. But Kise ended up doing it as a permanent job after graduating from High School.

                Even though Kise had bugged Kagami till he relented to let him stay with him, Kise was not really around most of the time. Although Kise is already irritating enough whenever he is around so Aomine could not really say that he actually miss Kise at all.

                Aomine could see Kuroko smiling slightly when he came out of the kitchen and he knew the reason too. Because the both of them were looking at the same scene, he could understand the reason behind Kuroko’s smile. “So the both of you are finally together huh?” Aomine asked teasingly despite knowing the answer already.

                Kise blushed bright red while Kagami had a look of surprise. “Kise-kun and Kagami-kun shouldn’t look like that when it’s actually pretty obvious.” Kuroko pointed out as he glanced at the matching wristlet they were both wearing.

                “I told you it would be too obvious!” Kagami muttered to Kise who whined in response that he just wanted to have something matching with Kagami since he had always wanted to do such a thing.

                Aomine had snorted before speaking up. “That’s not the only reason though and you guys said that Tetsu and me were too obvious, the same could be said for the both of you too!” He had noticed the change in Kise’s and Kagami’s relationship the same day that Kuroko did.

                It was pretty obvious how the atmosphere between the both of them seemed different when Aomine saw them that day. Their tone towards each other had sounded pretty affectionate too along with how they looked at each other.

                “That’s enough teasing, Daiki-kun. You still have studying to do right?” Kuroko spoke up knowing full well that it would never end if he allowed Aomine to end it at his own pace and he still had stuff to do too. Well actually Aomine did not really have to study when it was his own self-study.

                Aomine had stood up, informing Kise and Kagami that he would tease them some other time.

* * *

 

                Time passed quickly for both Aomine and Kuroko. In the blink of an eye, the both of them had already started working for three months already. They were both able to find jobs near their home which were good as they did not want to find a new apartment when they were already used to this one and it had a lot of memories in the house as well.

                Aomine had managed to get a job as a police officer after graduating and Kuroko had managed to do well in his internship at one of the kindergartens near their home that they had offered him a job there straight after he graduated.

                Much to Aomine’s dismay, Kagami had started working at a fire station near his police station, so the both of them see each other rather often. Kise is still working as a model and even took up acting recently. Both Akashi and Midorima were working at their family business, Murasakibara’s job was the one that stunned everyone the most, he had actually gotten a job as a pâtissier.

 

                Aomine glanced at the invitation card before passing it over to Kuroko. “They’re both idiots.” Aomine commented as he waited for Kuroko to finish reading the invitation card. He knew that both of the grooms were going to be getting married to people that their families suggested but one of them was just plain dumb to him.

                “It’s out of their control though.” Kuroko answered sadly as he placed the card on the table. The fact that their wedding were together was probably something that the both of them compromised on for the fact that neither of them were able to marry the person that they love.

                “I know, but still there were other candidates weren’t there? But yet, the one that Akashi chose is Midorima’s younger sister and the fact that he’s marrying her must mean that Midorima agreed to it. That makes them both idiots.” Aomine felt that it was just plain dumb to involve Midorima’s sister in their relationship and that it would be better off if Akashi married some other women.

                Kuroko had not said anything in response when he had to agree with Aomine. It was not that he could not understand why Akashi and Midorima had ended up in this situation but it was just not really feasible to him. “It’s not something that we can interfere with.” As much as both Aomine and him wanted to help, they had no right to.

                “I know.” Aomine murmured, he knew that well and hence why he was feeling rather useless that he knew about their problem and was not able to help. He usually would not care about the others’ problems that much but it was something he understood with his relationship with Kuroko, it was harder not to care.

* * *

 

                “Hey! Did the both of you received Akashi-cchi’s and Midorima-cchi’s wedding invitations?” Kise questioned when the both of them went over next door for dinner. Aomine simply stared at him with a look that reflected his current thoughts that Kise was an idiot.

                “Of course we did.” Aomine replied in a matter-of-fact tone, why would the both of them not receive the invitation card anyway when they were acquaintances of both Midorima and Akashi? In fact, they knew them before Kise and Kagami too.

                Kise did not seem to pick up on the tone that Aomine used and replied in his usual tone of voice. “But isn’t it a surprise that Akashi-cchi is marrying Midorima-cchi’s sister? I didn’t know that he liked her!” Kise was chattering in a rather hyper voice which both Kuroko and Aomine did not think that it was appropriate for the things that he was

                “His sister? The person that Akashi likes is—“ Aomine was silenced when Kuroko kicked him lightly as a warning to make him stop talking and Aomine felt a wave of Déjà vu when he remembered what happened during their housewarming party when Kuroko had stopped him from speaking about their relationship back then as well.

                Kise seemed confused as he stared at Aomine curiously. “Huh? What do you mean, Aomine-cchi?” Kagami seemed to have picked up on what they were talking about and had called Kise to help him with something to get him away from the conversation.

                Kuroko had glared at Aomine warningly and Aomine muttered a soft apology in response and that he would watch his mouth for sure this time. “I knew that Kise was slow but I didn’t think he was that slow that he still haven’t picked up on their relationship even now. I mean, even Kagami that idiot understood what was going on already.”

                “That’s Kise-kun for you.” Kuroko answered as he headed towards the kitchen. It was his turn to help with the cooking today.

* * *

 

                “You’re both idiots.” Aomine stated the moment he spotted Akashi and Midorima. There were many people staring at Aomine in confusion while Akashi and Midorima both smiled in response. Murasakibara had added in his own comment on how he smart Akashi and Midorima were in other matters and yet so stupid in this situation.

                Akashi chuckled as he guided them into the waiting room for the grooms. “You think so?” Midorima had asked in response to their words once they were alone with just the five of them. It was not something that they could talk about in front of the other guests or their families after all.

                “Obviously.” Aomine answered instantly when he still did not agree with how the both of them chose to handle the problem. Sure he knew that it was not like they could have gotten together but at least they could handle it better by not getting Midorima’s sister involved.

                Neither Akashi nor Midorima gave a reply. “Does she know?” Kuroko asked, knowing that they should know who he was talking about. That was one of the things that Kuroko wanted to know before he gave any comment of his own about their decision. Midorima nodded his head wordlessly with an agonized expression as a reply while Akashi had a deadpan expression on his face.

                “I really pity her, you’re a cruel brother.” Aomine voiced with an expression that reflected what he felt towards them. Midorima had flinched in response and Akashi had finally showed signs of emotions on his face after so long.

                Akashi had a wry smile on his face as he opened his mouth to speak after remaining silent for so long. “It’s better this way isn’t it? Shintaro can trust that I’ll take good care of his sister and it’s easier for me to marry someone who looks similar to Shintaro. Shintaro can accept it better too that we need to put a stop to this for real when it’s his sister that I’m marrying and I won’t do anything that would make Shintaro hurt if I hurt his sister in any way. It would keep us both in check.”

                Aomine bit his lips to stop himself from saying what he wanted to say. Both Akashi’s and Midorima’s faces already showed how much pain they were already suffering from this decision. He could understand why the both of them decided on this but he still thought that it was wrong.

                From Aomine’s point of view, it simply seemed to be causing them more pain than to have Akashi marry some other women. He resisted the urge to shout out that they were wrong and by doing this, it would make them feel worst when Akashi sees Midorima’s image in his sister and cruel too when he was basically treating her as a substitute for not being able to be together with Midorima.

 It might seem to be better for Midorima but in the long run, Aomine was certain that it would cause Midorima more pain when he is unable to completely kill his feelings Akashi and losing the person you love to your own sister must be a suffering that Aomine would not understand and the fact that his sister knew about it would make Midorima’s pain worst too. From the look in Kuroko’s eyes, Aomine could tell that Kuroko was thinking the same thing.

                “I’m surprised that Mido-chin’s sister would accept the marriage when she knows about Aka-chin’s and Mido-chin’s feelings.” Murasakibara was the one who spoke up, surprising Aomine when he thought that Murasakibara would not say anything about it.

                Akashi was the one to answer again while Midorima appeared to be even more uncomfortable. “She said she didn’t mind if it’s me.” Akashi responded in a low voice, his tone not reflecting what he was thinking along with his passive expression. But from the look in his eye, the rest of them knew that it was the last thing they could get an answer from him about.

                “Congratulations anyway.” Aomine uttered in his usual tone of voice after managing to bury all the other words and questions that he wanted to speak. He would not be able to greet them while meaning it for sure or a more cheerful tone of voice and judging from what Kuroko and Murasakibara sounded like, the both of them were the same.

                Both Akashi and Midorima thanked them anyway with a bleak expression, showing how hopeless they were actually feeling. The three of them excused themselves after that, knowing that it was the last chance the both of them could actually talked openly in private with their true feelings.

                Murasakibara separated from them saying that he had to check on the wedding cakes since he was the one who baked them and Aomine and Kuroko were left alone again before Kise appeared and shifted their chain of thoughts away.

* * *

 

                Aomine caught sight of the wistful expression the both grooms had their faces before they disappeared a second later. It was most likely the last chance they would express their true feelings in front of each other and Aomine was beginning to feel bad for everything that he said earlier. The both of them must have already been pained enough without him saying anything.

                “I think they’re both grateful to you though, Daiki-kun.” Kuroko murmured softly so that Aomine would be the only one who could hear him. Kuroko smiled at the quizzical expression that Aomine had on his face. It was just like Aomine to not realise the full impact of his words.

                Kuroko shifted his attention back to the grooms and the brides who were now putting on their rings. “Thanks to you, the both could harden their resolve to continue this. They were wavering before you came along and reminded them that it’s no longer something that’s between the both of them when they got Midorima-kun’s sister involved and that they should pull through it to the end.”

                Aomine gave a brittle laugh and whispered his answer. “That might be so.” He knew that neither of the two would want him to look at them with pity or sympathy so he had to keep those to himself and look at them as normal grooms. Just like how the two of them were going to bury their feelings, Aomine was going to keep the truth of their relationship buried deep inside with the rest of them who knew the truth.

* * *

 

               It was another three years later that Aomine’s world crumbled away.  

               During the three years, there were things that remained the same and some things that changed. Aomine had managed to gain an increase in his rank and Kuroko was given a permanent job at the kindergarten near their home.

                Kagami and Kise were the same as usual so there was nothing much to speak about. Momoi had somehow ended up with Nijimura much to everyone’s surprise. Apparently they had met when she was transferred over to her company’s branch in another area and they began a relationship.

                There was not much of a change for Akashi when he is still working in his father’s company and the only change was that he is a father now. The same for Midorima as well, with the only difference being that his wife had recently passed away due to an illness.

                 Murasakibara is currently with Himuro if Aomine did not remember wrongly when his work load had been increasing that he had started paying lesser attention to the others.

                 “Yeah I’m on my way there, Tetsu. It’s going to take me another five minutes or so.” Aomine walked briskly, trying to reach the meeting place he arranged to meet Kuroko as soon as possible. It had been a while since he actually got to leave the station on time for once when his colleagues and him were trying to track down the armed robbers that robbed the bank three days ago.

                 He finally found some time to actually eat a meal with Kuroko after making sure he finished his work. There was finally a switch in teams so Aomine finally had a break from seeking down on those robbers after so long. At least that was what he thought.

                 Aomine had only just met up with Kuroko before Kuroko had accidentally collided with one of the guys that were in front of them. That was when the tragedy took place and Aomine lost the normality in his life and changed his whole life, both his present and future.

                 After days of looking at the photos during work, Aomine managed to recognise those people almost instantly. “Tetsu, be careful those people are the robbers that robbed the bank three days ago.” Aomine muttered to Kuroko, but it was not as quiet as he thought it was when one of them managed to overhear him.

                “Wait…Aren’t you one of those damn cops that have been snooping around asking about us?” One of the males had said after scrutinising Aomine for a few seconds, causing Aomine to flinch in response. This was bad since he did not have his gun with him when it was after hours for him and not to mention that they were armed unlike him.

               It was just his luck to end up meeting them when he was finally on a break with Kuroko after failing to locate them during his job before. The irony was pretty bad when it appeared in such a situation and he glanced worriedly at Kuroko. It might be alright for Kuroko when he could use misdirection but Aomine still did not want to risk Kuroko’s life.

               “I’m not sure what you mean. Your faces were all over the news, just because I recognised you guys doesn’t mean that I’m a cop.” Aomine bluffed, hoping that they could get out of the situation by feigning innocence. All the possible scenarios were bad ones if things continued the way they were right now, especially when they know that he is a cop.

               One of the males had narrowed their eyes and took a step forward. “Don’t try to lie to us. You fit the description of one of the cops that our friends told us about. There aren’t that many tanned males with dark blue hair in Japan so what do you think are the odds of us meeting someone else?” The guy had questioned with a sneer, his facial expression showing that he did not buy what Aomine said earlier.

              “Tetsu, use the time that I’m going to buy to escape.” Aomine whispered softly to Kuroko, judging from how all the robbers had their attention on him and it did not seem like they remembered the existence of Kuroko.

               Kuroko had directed a look that showed how he was not going to do what Aomine said just like what Aomine expected when Kuroko is just stubborn like that. Aomine shifted his attention away from Kuroko, it would not be good if they noticed where he was looking and remembering that Aomine was not the only person there.

             “Well, maybe there is? What makes you so sure that I’m a cop when you have no proof?” Aomine questioned with a neutral tone. He knew that if he sounded too desperate or angry, the others would definitely not believe him. Muttering softly to Kuroko that it would be better for one of them to escape than the both of them being stuck here and this was the last chance that Kuroko could leave.

              It would be impossible for Aomine to leave when all their attention were on him so the only one who could escape would be Kuroko. Kuroko finally agreed to leave when Aomine mentioned that Kuroko could escape and get some help over.

             Aomine smiled at Kuroko’s retreating back before turning his attention back towards the robbers. “Just like you said, the only proof that would show that I’m a cop would be my pass. But I don’t have one.” Before Kuroko had left, one of the robbers had asked Aomine to empty his pockets to show whether or not he had a police pass to him.

            That was something that Aomine had long expected them to do when they mentioned that he was a cop, hence he had passed his police pass over to Kuroko long before things started to get worst. His cellphone ended up getting confiscated by them but the current situation was still alright. Hopefully, this would be enough to let him go. “I promise I won’t tell anyone that I saw you guys.” Well, it was not really a promise that he could keep but it was not like they would know that.

           “Crap.” Aomine uttered to himself in panic. It looked like things was not going according to what he hoped and this was the worst case scenario from what he could see right now. He gave a brittle smile when he thought that at least Kuroko had gotten away.

            Maybe it was the best he thought silently to himself. This way Kuroko would be able to be free from him and pursue a future without him when in order to be together with him, Kuroko had given and lost a lot of other things that Aomine still felt guilty for.

            It was not much of a surprise when one of the robbers finally spoke up to him after they were discussing with each other in hush whispers earlier. “Whether you’re a cop or not doesn’t matter. We’re not letting you get away and risk blowing our cover.”

            “Isn’t this going to blow your cover even more?” Aomine questioned as he stared at the gun that one of the robbers took out. Technically, a gun shot would attract attention for sure so how would it help them in any way? He gritted his teeth as he tried to think of a plan, Kuroko had gone off to find help so he just had to last till then.

            The robber with the gun smirked as he readied the gun. “We can get away right after we’re done with getting rid of you. No one would know that the culprits are the ones who robbed the bank if there are no eye-witnesses. You could just be caught up with a gun fight or a conflict. No one would know what happens exactly when you’re dead and none of us would spill a word about it.”

           “What if you can’t get away?” Aomine questioned as he took a step back, they would not shoot him in warning when it might risk catching other people’s attention. He wondered why he even tried to move when it was apparent that he would just end up dead if he tried to run anyway.

         “Don’t move or I’ll shoot you right now.” The man’s voice boomed and Aomine snorted. Like whether he moved now or not matters when the overall outcome would have him dying by their hands anyway. The only difference was just when he would die, Aomine doubted that Kuroko would be able to get help back in time and he was unable to think of any plans.

          At the very least he would not drag Kuroko down with him. “Like it makes a big difference.” He commented sarcastically when he knew that they were just prolonging this right now just to watch his reaction and make him fear for his life and maybe even to beg them to spare him. Aomine would not do that when he doubted that they would let him off even if he tried to anyway.

          “Any last words? Not that anyone besides us would get to hear them anyway.” One of them spoke with a humorous tone, making it clear to him that they were just asking for the sake of asking. Aomine scowled, to think that his life would end with such people and the last time that he got to see would be their faces.

          Since Aomine did not answer them at all, they must have assumed that he was not going to say anything when the guy had his gun raised again. Aomine did not move at all even when the gun was pointed at him when it was already obvious that it would be pointless and that he would end up getting shot anyway.

          He had his eyes closed as he waited for the shot to come with a conflicted smile. Part of him wanted to live and the other part thought that it might be better this way that Kuroko could make up with his parents now that he was gone.

         “W-What—?” Aomine exclaimed as he opened his eyes, he heard the gun shot but there was no pain, meaning that he was not the one that was shot. His eyes widened when he realised who the robbers shot and he anxiously reached out for him.

         “Oi Tetsu, don’t you dare die on me!” Aomine shouted loudly as he grabbed hold of Kuroko’s body tightly in his arms. Kuroko was bleeding profusely and his face seemed even paler than it usually was. The robbers seemed to be in shock and Aomine was not certain what they were talking about when he had completely blocked them out.

           Aomine glanced at Kuroko’s face, relieved to see that he was still conscious when he finally opened his eyes. “You idiot. Why did you cover for me?” Aomine chided him, telling him how stupid he was to jump up and take the bullet that was meant for him.

          “My body moved on it’s own.” Kuroko spoke softly to him as the robbers started fleeing. Aomine had finally snapped out of it enough to realise there it was just the both of them left. “That’s still stupid.” Aomine did not say it, but he was certain that he would have done the same thing too if he was in Kuroko’s shoe.

           “You managed to get help right?” Aomine asked worriedly as he watched the blood that continued to flow from Kuroko’s wound. If Kuroko managed to get help, then there would be hope that  Kuroko would survive. Aomine waited for Kuroko’s answer hopefully, hoping that it would be a yes.

             Kuroko had nodded his head, his breathing had gotten harder and he had started panting. “I knew that if I waited for them to arrive it would be too late so I came back first.” Kuroko explained to him and Aomine hushed him  before Kuroko could say anything else.  It was obvious that Kuroko was struggling to speak and Aomine did not want him to waste his strength unnecessary.

            “Idiot. Don’t speak. I would rather if you waited for them though…That way you wouldn’t have taken that bullet for me.” Aomine glanced around but there was nothing at all and it was just plain silence except for the both of them. At this rate Kuroko would bled to death before help came and Aomine glimpsed at Kuroko’s face before making his decision.

             Aomine looked away from Kuroko’s pale face and gently placed him on the ground before he stood up. But a hand grasped onto his arm before he could fully stand and he turned to look at Kuroko. “Tetsu?” Aomine questioned puzzled as Kuroko had yet to release his grip on his arm.

             “Don’t go…” Kuroko managed to cough out with a struggle. Bending his knees, Aomine gently pushed aside Kuroko’s hand. Despite Kuroko’s voice being a lot softer than usual, he was able to tell the desperation in Kuroko’s voice. It was even more evident with how Kuroko’s eyes were focused on him entirely,

              Smiling gently, Aomine grasped Kuroko’s hand and gave it a light squeeze. “Don’t worry, I won’t be gone for long. I’m just going to call for help, the hospital isn’t too far off now isn’t it?” Aomine did not have his cellphone with him and he thought that it would waste time if he tried calling them with Kuroko’s cellphone.

             It would be a lot faster if he simply went over there to call them over to bring Kuroko there… Aomine ended up pausing when he realised that in his panic he had actually overlooked the more feasible way he could have gotten Kuroko over to the hospital. “Wait, I’m going to bring you over to the hospital now.”

             He was stopped before he could do anything yet again. “There’s no point, Daiki-kun. I can tell that I can’t make it till then.” Kuroko said with a sad smile. He could tell that he had not much time left and rather than to waste it on trying to get help, Kuroko would rather spend as much time as he could with Aomine instead.

             But that did not seem like it was something that Aomine was going to accept. “Don’t say that. You can’t give up, Tetsu!” Aomine chided him as he gripped tightly onto Kuroko’s hand. His hand was trembling as he held Kuroko’s hand close, Aomine refused to accept that Kuroko was going to die any time soon.

             Kuroko gripped Aomine’s hand with all his remaining strength. There was no doubt that his life was going to fade completely and the remaining time that he had left was going to run out already. Kuroko had to say all the things that he had to say before he dies. Otherwise he would pass on with regrets. “Daiki-kun, I don’t regret choosing to spend my life with you or taking this bullet for you either. I’m really glad to have been able to meet you and spend my life with you. Because I love you that’s why you have to live on and I don’t want you to be saddened by my death. I want you to live on even if I’m not there in your life anymore. One day maybe you could find someone else who could make you happy too and start a new life. It’s not your fault either, the one who accidentally collided with them was me, so the blame is but my own. I’m glad that you didn’t have to die because of me. I really do love you, Daiki-kun don’t forget that and I’ll always be watching you even after I die and cheering you on.”

           “What do you mean by your death? You’re not going to die, Tetsu. This isn’t funny and who wants to find someone else and live happily with them? The only one that I love is you Tetsu, I don’t want anyone else.” Aomine gritted out as he struggled to hold back the tears from coming out. Kuroko was getting paler and his eyes had a lesser glint as if Kuroko had his life slowly fading away.

            Kuroko did not voice out any answer, instead he just placed his free hand on top of Aomine’s hand and smiled. The action caused Aomine to lose control and the tears started falling. It was apparent that Kuroko was serious as he started coughing loudly after that and the look in Kuroko’s eyes were clear that he meant every word that he said earlier.

           “Tetsu.” Aomine called out softly as he clutched Kuroko’s hand even tighter and he desperately tried to think of something to prevent Kuroko from dying. The answer was clear that there was nothing that he could do and that only caused him to tear up more when the only thing he could do was just stay there and watch as Kuroko started getting paler and colder.

           Kuroko shook his head and coughed when he tried to open his mouth. “Daiki-kun, you know that it’s true. I probably don’t even have five minutes left. That’s why you have to listen to me, this isn’t your fault and my life wasn’t ruined all because of you either. That’s why don’t blame yourself and because I love you, that’s why I want you to live on. You can promise me that right?” The words were a lot softer than before that Aomine had to struggle to listen.

           Aomine gritted his teeth, he knew Kuroko was right. The warmth from Kuroko’s body was getting lower and lower, indicating that his life was seeping away with each second. As much as he did not want to agree with whatever Kuroko or accept a life without Kuroko, Aomine was well aware that he would be leaving Kuroko with regret if he did not do so. “I…can’t promise you that I would be able to live on with someone else when the only person that I would be able to love would just be you alone. But I can promise you this one thing, I won’t waste my life that you saved with your own. The time that I spent with you is probably the best and most important to me and I really enjoyed being with you. I love you too, Tetsu.” Despite the tears that Aomine could not stop, he managed to bring out his usual smile naturally.

           Kuroko’s hand that Aomine was holding squeezed his own tightly and Kuroko returned Aomine’s smile with one of his own. He coughed out once more as he whispered a soft apology about how he could not keep his eyes open anymore and that he is really tired now. Kuroko’s eyes closed softly, a rosy glow on the cheeks as the last warmth of his life disappeared.

           Aomine hugged Kuroko’s still warm body to his own and clung to him as tightly as possible. “Oi Tetsu, wake up.” He shouted despite knowing full well that Kuroko would not open his eyes ever again. Aomine remained still with Kuroko’s body still in his arms in spite of how Kuroko’s body started getting colder and colder.

          “Damn it…” Aomine muttered to himself as he mentally chided himself. He was a horrible lover who caused the person he loved to fall out with his family and the number of times that he hurt him and shouted at him were more than what he would like and most importantly, he had caused him to lose his life to protect him.

           “If only I could turn back time…then I would be able to prevent all these things from happening…” Aomine could not help but whisper that to himself when he knew full well that that was impossible. It was something that he could not stop when he was reminded of how powerless he was from preventing Kuroko to block the bullet for him. He blinked puzzedly when there seemed to be some kind of smoke surrounding Kuroko’s body?

            Mist started surrounding Aomine and Kuroko more and Aomine had turned his head upwards to see a shrouded person standing in front of him. He was unable to see what the person looked like clearly though, it simply appeared like a silhouette. “If I tell you that I am able to grant your wish for turning back time for you, what would you do?” The person questioned Aomine, the sound of the voice made it clear that that person is a male.

            Aomine stared disbelievingly at the shrouded person.  “What kind of joke is this?” He questioned, that was the first thing he could think of when seconds after he whispered to himself that he wanted to turn back time and a weird silhouette ended up showing up and asking him that. That could only possibly be a joke.

            The shrouded person that Aomine still could not see his face seemed to ignore his question completely when the thing he said had nothing to do with what he asked. “What do you want to do and what you decide on is something that is up to you. The only thing that I can offer you is just this, if I’m able to make your wish come true, what will you do and what will your wish be?”

             Aomine stared blankly at the silhouette, trying to comprehend what the person was trying to say completely. The mist surrounding him was still present which continued to serve as a cover to mask the person’s appearance from him and Aomine was still baffled how the mist came to be too. Things seemed pretty unnatural, so he could believe in this person no matter how impossible seemed to be.

             “What is your wish?” The silhouette repeated again and Aomine closed his eyes to think. Even if this was just a joke, there was nothing much that he would lose from it. The worst that could happen to him would simply be just that it was a lie and Kuroko remained dead, but there was a chance for it to be true. Aomine wanted it to be true when that meant that he would be able to bring Kuroko back to life.

              When a wish came to mind,  the only things that could come to his mind was just scenes of Kuroko smiling at him and how that would never happen again in this timeline because of him. Aomine gritted his teeth as he made up his mind on what to do and shoved the lingering thoughts deep inside his mind. This was the best decision that his brain could think of and Aomine was not going to let his own personal selfishness get in his way of it.

                “To turn back time, back to the moment that I was able to confess to Tetsu. The one that was supposed to die was me, if we weren’t together, Tetsu wouldn’t have shielded me. It would be better this way, for the sake of being with me, Tetsu got disowned by his father. “ Aomine paused, tracing his finger along Kuroko’s cheek that was lacking the usual warmth that used to be there with a sorrowful expression on his face.

                Aomine had nothing but remorse and regret when his decision was the one that probably caused this. “Tetsu would be happier without me. He could have a normal life, still have a place for him to call home with his families, have a wife and have children…and most importantly…be able to live a normal happy life that would be best suited for him. Tetsu doesn’t deserve to lose his family all because of someone like me who don’t really deserve him and even cause him his life… That’s why this time I would make it possible for him to have a happy life even if it means sacrificing the future that I might have with him or my own life. Anything is fine if I can exchange it for Tetsu’s happiness and for him to still be alive.”

                Aomine smiled, a serene expression on his face as he murmured his last request in this timeline. “My wish is to go back to the time that I asked to meet Tetsu and to prevent that confession from happening and to create a future where Tetsu would be happy. I have one more request… could you take me back to that time with these rings? It’s the only things that I could have to remember of a time that I had lived with Tetsu and had a happy life, that would be enough to allow me to go on living a life without Tetsu.”

                The other party nodded his head in acknowledgement. “But is that really what you wish for? Didn’t the person important to you told you that he did not regret deciding to spend his life with you or taking that bullet for you? Isn’t that going against what he wants?” The other person questioned Aomine as he waited for an answer.

Aomine chuckled before giving an answer. “Tetsu and I don’t go eye to eye except for basketball after all so my decision being something that he disagrees with is something normal. Despite what Tetsu said, I still want to create a future where he lives even if it means that I have to sacrifice the future that I have with him. As long as he’s alive, that’s good enough for me.”

“If that’s your wish, I can grant it for you. But there are consequences to your wish, the ones affected would not just be the both of you. The future of the ones around the both of you would change to due to you changing your future. The things that you experienced would be different and the past and present that you know of would not be the same . Even if that’s the case, you’re still going to go on with it?” The silhouette questioned despite knowing what Aomine’s answer would be.

Aomine was well aware that his decision was a selfish one but even if he was told that his decision would cause a change to the others’ future as well, he still wanted to create a future where Kuroko would live.  Aomine nodded his head as a response and closed his eyes knowing that the next time he opens them, it would be of a different time.


	2. Chapter 2: START OVER – Dead End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[A/N: Firstly, I apologise that I took 4 months to update this. This chapter has actually been 80% completed like ages ago but school took up too much time for me to really finish writing the chapter.
> 
> Ironic how I finished the ending of the chapter first before I even wrote the rest. I kind of rushed the rest so that I could finish it quickly and since I left it alone for a long time, it was hard remembering what I wanted to fill in the middle portion of the fic with.
> 
> It should be clear where the rushed part was when you see how much lousier the writing has gotten. I only had time to read through it once so let me know if there are errors. ]]

                When Aomine opened his eyes, he was at the designated place that he arranged to meet Kuroko. He fingered the rings in his pockets, relieved to know that they were not smooth as that would mean that they were the rings that were with him from that time. He chuckled to himself when he recalled that he would no longer have a happy ending anymore and this day that he had anticipated for so long was no more.

                “Aomine-kun?” Kuroko called out to him just like before and Aomine forced himself to look natural when he knew that this would really mark the end of their relationship. He was horribly tempted to carry on with what he did before but when he recalled Kuroko’s cold body, the temptation disappeared completely.

                If he carried on like what he did before would completely change the purpose of him even going back in time. Aomine was not sure if the memory that he had was real and whether that future really happened or not, he was not going to risk Kuroko’s life at all. How could he risk it if he knows that Kuroko might die in the future because of him.

                He could still remember what he said in response that time since it was an important time for him, Aomine could remember everything in detail from the moment he started waiting till he went home. “You’re early, Tetsu!” The words came out of his lips naturally and he struggled to keep his facial expression that way.     

                Kuroko was staring amusedly at him like what Aomine recalled which almost caused him to smile instead of the fidget he did before. Aomine was a lot less nervous compared to before especially since he was not going to confess to him this time.  Kuroko’s response was one that was the exact same as the one that Aomine remembered it to be. “That should be my line when Aomine-kun is usually late.”

                Aomine did not give a reply this time either, partly because it was the truth and the other part being that he was uncertain of what he was going to say. When he asked to go back to this time, Aomine had not decided on what he was going to say to Kuroko instead of the confession that was supposed to happen before. What could he say instead when he had called Kuroko out and he had even shown up earlier than the meeting time.

                Kuroko would certainly know that it would not be a small matter when Aomine hardly ever had any cases of when he showed up on time or on time so if Aomine brushed it off with a small matter, Kuroko definitely would not buy it at all. Even if he was not going to confess to him this time, Aomine thought that he should still make it up to him for how he treated him in the past and he wanted to have some alone time with Kuroko for the last time.

                After today, Aomine would start distancing himself from Kuroko. If he did not, the whole thing would be pointless if the same thing happened all over again. The only definite way that Aomine knew that could prevent the same thing from happening again was if he was not together with Kuroko. This way, not only would Kuroko still be alive in the future, all the things that happened to him because they got together would not happen again.

                “So what is it that Aomine-kun wanted to talk to me about that he even came earlier than me?” Kuroko had asked him like what he recalled. Aomine took a deep breath as he mentally prepared himself for what to say this time instead of what he was supposed to say before. He would apologise to Kuroko and to make up for the lack of programme that he did not plan, probably ask Kuroko what he wants as compensation.

                It was not that hard to think of what he could say as an apology as it would be similar to what he said before the confession but even so, he was still unable to bring himself to say the exact same thing when he could not bring himself to let this overlap with the memory of his confession. “I…I wanted to apologise to you for before,  I denied you back then, from your basketball to your entire self. I knew you were hurting back then but I was too occupied with my own pain to shift my attention towards you. I allowed myself to drown myself in my own misery even when you offered me a hand and I even hurt you with my words when I rejected it. I thought that my pain was something that you would never understand and failed to realise that I was inflicting pain on you too. When you got yourself a new light, although I knew that the one who caused that was me, I was still angry and felt utterly betrayed by you. I tried to find fault with you because of that and rejected your basketball.”

                Aomine paused and smiled as he raised his fist towards Kuroko. “But despite all that, the times that I spent with you will always be my treasure. Playing basketball with you is one of the most enjoyable moment for me regardless of whether we’re playing together or apart. It’s thanks to you that I managed to regain my love for basketball again. Even if our personalities and hobbies don’t match very well that is not basketball, you’re still important to me. That’s why, the purpose of why I asked you out today is because I wanted to make up to you.”

                Kuroko had bumped his fist against his only after he had finished speaking. A small smile was on Kuroko’s face as he spoke, the smile caused more hurt than comfort for Aomine though when he knew it was going to be one of the last few ones that he would see directed towards him. “How are you planning on making up to me? Does Aomine-kun think that it would be that easy to make up for what happened between us?”

                “Of course not. I know that I would never be able to make up to you for what happened but I just wanted to do something that would make you smile for once. So is there anything that you want? If it’s within what I can do, I will do my best to grant it!” Aomine answered, feeling glad that he brought quite a lot of money with him today otherwise it would not work if Kuroko ended up asking for something expensivee.

                He lightly fingered the rings in his pocket as he waited for Kuroko to reply.  If it was possible, it seemed like Kuroko was even more amused than before. In fact the facial expression that Kuroko had right now was more clear than the one he had when Aomine confessed to him. “Anything I want?” Kuroko asked with a smile that Aomine was certain that Kuroko showed on purpose.

                “That’s right, anything within what I can do.” Aomine answered instantly. There was no point taking his time to reply when it was already too late to take back his words of promising Kuroko anything that he wanted. Right now all Aomine could do was hope that what Kuroko wanted would not be too much or something ridiculous.

                Knowing that he was at the complete mercy of Kuroko had Aomine worried though when he thought of all the things that Kuroko might ask him to do as payback. There was always a sadistic side in Kuroko that Aomine knew was present when he witnessed and experienced them before in the past. Hopefully this was not one of those times was what Aomine wished in his heart.

                But then again, Aomine knew that the chances of things going with what he wants would be slim when he thought about his past experiences. “In that case…maybe you could start with buying me some vanilla milkshakes for now.” Kuroko stated while Aomine stared at him in surprise. That was a lot simpler than he thought.

                “That’s all you want?” Aomine questioned incredulously, it was hard to believe that when he offered Kuroko almost anything Kuroko had actually just asked for him to treat him to some vanilla milkshakes. There was definitely a catch somewhere when this was just too impossible to believe. The chances of him being let off that easily was close to zero after all.

                “I never said that’s everything. What I actually said was that you could start off with buying me vanilla milkshakes for now. I haven’t thought of anything else for the moment and Aomine-kun never said that it was limited to just one thing.” Kuroko answered with a smirk and inwardly Aomine cursed in his mind for leaving Kuroko with a loop hole that most likely would be his doom at the end of the day.

                With a small sigh, Aomine gave up without any resistance and followed behind Kuroko. The one who gave Kuroko that loop hole was him and this was the last thing that he could do for Kuroko. “Alright, but it’s invalid if you can’t give me an answer after we’re done with your milkshakes.” Aomine responded as he quickened his steps to stand beside Kuroko.

                Kuroko had nodded his head in response and Aomine simply smiled in response as he enjoyed the close proximity between them. It was nothing compared to what he had before of course, but this was something that was the closest he could get in this timeline. This was more similar to how they walked together after practice during their time in Middle School which meant a lot to Aomine as well.

                “So, have you made up your mind about what you want yet?” Aomine asked boredly as he watched Kuroko sip on his third cup of milkshake. Kuroko had insisted on buying the cups separately to prevent it from melting before he finished his earlier cups, thus causing Aomine to having to queue up for it thrice. Aomine had long since finished all his food, now he just had to wait for Kuroko to finish with his which he was certain that Kuroko was purposely taking his time with how slow he was drinking it.

                Kuroko seemed to be ignoring him when he continued sipping on his milkshake without replying him. Not bothered at that, Aomine simply continued watching Kuroko drink his drink. Kuroko was probably thinking right now, he concluded. That made sense when Kuroko usually drank much faster than this. A reply came when he was not expecting it, causing him to jump in his seat in surprise when he heard Kuroko speak up. “Yes. I decided on it a long time ago but I simply wanted to see Aomine-kun fidget around in impatience that I took my time in replying.”

                “What? Damn it, Tetsu. “ Aomine replied with an angry pout. It meant that the whole time he was simply a source of amusement for Kuroko. Kuroko must have really enjoyed seeing him fidget around then when he was completely reeking of impatience as he waited for Kuroko to finish his drink. His response only caused Kuroko to smile and Aomine huffed as he looked away.

                Kuroko stood up, Aomine could tell without looking at him when he could hear the soft sounds of Kuroko pushing back the chair. The footsteps alerted him that Kuroko was walking towards him and he childishly continued to not look over at him. “Let’s go.” Kuroko voiced out to him as he tugged on his arm lightly. Knowing that he had no choice but to stand when he was supposed to grant Kuroko’s wishes today in the first place, what he thought or felt was not supposed to be important at all.

                “Where to?” Aomine asked albeit unwillingly as he stood up and allowed Kuroko to tug him along. Kuroko simply flashed him a smile and continued to drag him along without telling him anything. They walked silently together with neither of them saying a word, Aomine only because he was waiting for Kuroko to speak up first when he did not get an answer earlier.

                The answer was clear on where they were heading when the familiar place came to view. Forgetting about his silent war with Kuroko, Aomine spoke up. “So that’s where you’re planning to go.” The tone that Aomine used for soft, one that he always reserved just for Kuroko. The place invoked lots of memories and emotions in him, a place where they always spent their time back in Middle School and even when they were dating back then, it was a place that they frequented.

                “I thought it would be suitable for us to properly end it off with this.” Kuroko stated with a smile and forgetting that he was supposed to be ignoring him, Aomine returned the smile. Things might be different from last time, but it still ended up the same. Back then after he had confessed, Aomine and Kuroko ended their day here at this basketball court too.

                “Yeah totally.” Aomine answered back, his smile turning into a sad one for a second before it disappeared. He shoved the thoughts of how he would no longer have a chance of spending alone time with Kuroko again. Right now, Aomine just wanted to spend the remaining time with a fond memory that he could recall back in the future.

                The one-on-one between them lasted a really long time despite the both of them being very tired that their movements were getting slower and their reaction time not as fast as before. “Let’s stop for the day.” Aomine announced after seeing how badly Kuroko was panting, they had a few small breaks in between their game but it was clear that Kuroko was reaching his limit.

                Kuroko seemed like he was about to protest and was prevented by Aomine packing up his things and tossing a towel over at him. “Come on Tetsu, I’ll treat you dinner.” Aomine spoke as he passed Kuroko’s belongings to him. He silently mouthed a farewell to the place and the figures of Kuroko and him playing together in his mind. This would be the last time he was ever going to come here and the last time he would be playing basketball together with Kuroko.

      

* * *

         

                “Aomine-kun?” Kuroko questioned him with a confused expression when Aomine had grabbed his arm without saying anything. Aomine appeared to be just as confused as Kuroko when he stared blankly at his hand that was grabbing Kuroko’s arm when Kuroko spoke up. The arm was released slowly and Aomine quickly apologised.

                He understood clearly the reason why he had subconsciously grabbed onto Kuroko but it was something that was not allowed. Aomine knew that much, hence why he was not going to allow the part of him that wanted to stay with Kuroko to win. “It’s no problem if I try it that I no longer owe you anything right?” Kuroko gave a nod as an answer and Aomine smiled back.

                Just as Kuroko stepped out of the train, Aomine spoke up. “Tetsu, I…” His words caused Kuroko to turn around back at him and Aomine merely flashed him a smile.  He messed up on the timing a little, it was still too early for him to continue saying what he wanted when there was still a few seconds until the right moment.

                It was only when he saw that the door was about to close that he waved and finally opened his mouth again. “Tetsu, thanks a lot for today. I really enjoyed myself and I hope you live a happy life. Good bye Tetsu and—I love you.” The last three words were something that Aomine was certain that Kuroko did not manage to hear as he had paused till the doors closed before he continued.

                The puzzled expression on Kuroko’s face made it clearly certain that he did not managed to hear what he said. That was a relief for Aomine as he only wanted to say it out once to Kuroko to get it out of his mind. This way he would have no regrets as he was able to say out his feelings to Kuroko even when the other person could not hear him or give him an answer.

                “This is enough…” He whispered to himself as he wiped away the tears that were about to fall from his eyes. Now he had to start planning to make sure that their future do not cross each other again.

 

* * *

 

 

                “I heard that you’re not letting anyone know about where you’re going after graduation that even Momoi has no idea what it is. The only thing that she knows is that you’re planning on continuing your studies.” Midorima stated as he stirred his cup of tea. Aomine groaned in response as it was exactly like what he thought when he received Akashi’s message to meet him at this café.

                Aomine glared at Akashi who was sipping his tea like it had nothing to do with him before shifting his attention back to Midorima as he opened his mouth to speak. “I can’t believe you would come all the way to Tokyo just to ask me this. Does it matter what I plan to do?” Aomine answered indignantly as he continued glaring at the both of them.

                “We’re just showing our concerns towards you. Momoi and Kuroko are both really worried about you when you’re plainly distancing yourself from them and it doesn’t help how you’re keeping your choice of University such a secret. Momoi told me that she even tried asking your Homeroom teacher and he told her that you said not to tell anyone. Even your parents refused to tell her anything, of course she’s worried.” Akakshi had finally spoken up and Aomine shifted his attention towards his own neglected drink to think of an answer.

                Taking a long sip of his drink slowly that Aomine was certain that both Akashi and Midorima knew that he was doing on purpose. The looks on their faces when he finally placed his cup down made it apparent that they would not let him go until he gave an answer. With a sigh, Aomine gave in and opened his mouth. “There’s a reason why I’m keeping it a secret and that isn’t something that I can really say out. But not to worry, I have really picked a school that’s related to the job I want and before either of you say anything, yes I’ve decided on my future.”

                Especially since the reason was something that was going to be hard to believe and if he said it out, Aomine had no idea what might happen because of it. Hence why he was not going to say a word, if Kuroko knows about his choice of school, it might lead to a repeat of what happened before and Kuroko changing his choice of school because of him. If Momoi knew what school he was applying for, the chances of Kuroko knowing too was high and that was why he kept it a secret from her as well.

                Both Midorima and Akashi seemed taken aback by his words and Aomine frowned in response. He resisted the urge to indignantly shout out that even he would think about his future despite how much of an idiot they think he is. The one who regained his composure first was Akashi which was no surprise to Aomine. “I won’t ask about the reason when you state in clearly that it’s a secret but you’re not going to let us know about your school choice either? Not that I won’t be able to find out even if you don’t let me know.” Akashi ended it off with a clear indication that either way, he would be able to find out about the school that Aomine would be planning to go to.

                Even if it was pointless, Aomine was still stubborn that he would not give in that easily. He chose to answer in a way that indirectly gave them the answer that they want. “I’m planning on studying to become a police officer in the future.” With the intelligence the other two had, it would be no doubt that they would be able to figure out where he was planning on studying.

                “That’s rather close to the University that Akashi and I are going to attend.” Midorima answered in surprise. Aomine was not surprised about it though when it was something he already knew about before, it was the University that Kuroko ended up attending because of him. Lots of the things that happened in the previous timeline was the same but of course there were things that were different too. Those were probably due to him changing the future that that shrouded person mentioned before.

                Since Aomine had no idea what kind of response he should give in response, he ended up deciding on a neutral answer. “Is that so?” Whether the both of their schools being closed to his had nothing to do with him anyway so that answer should suffice. The silence between them was not something that Aomine minded anyway hence he just sipped his drink quietly. Just because there was silence did not mean that none of them were conversing , Midorima and Akashi was clearly communicating with their eyes.

                The both of them appeared to have established an agreement when Midorima spoke up right after Akashi had nodded his head. “We won’t let the others know about it if that’s what you want. Just to clarify, Aomine… you’re not in some kind of trouble are you?” Akashi did not say anything but it was clear that it was a question that the both of them wanted to ask.

                “Huh? I’m not. What do you mean?” Aomine answered in a confused tone as he stared blankly at him. Midorima seemed perplexed by that while Akashi appeared to be really amused which only served to confuse Aomine even more as he did not understand what was going on. Not wanting to ask about it, Aomine simply waited for Midorima to give him an answer.

                Midorima  still seemed perplexed even when he answered him. “Forget about that.  It’s not the main point anyway. What Akashi and I really wanted to ask was if you wanted to stay with us if you haven’t found a place yet. Your school is nearby anyway and you don’t have to worry about rent either.” The way Midorima phrased it gave Aomine the feeling that he was trying to convince him to stay with them although it could just be his misconception.  From what he remembered previously, the both of them did not stay together previously so this must have been from his decision of not wanting others to know where he was studying maybe and perhaps due to him alienating from Kuroko.

                “No need to pay rent? Oh! You mean one of Akashi’s branch houses that’s just 15 minutes away from the school?” Aomine spoke out once he recalled exactly where stayed back then. He remembered stopping by there with Kuroko, Kise and Kagami occasionally after school to hang out together with the rest. Aomine did not realise that what he said was something that he was not supposed to know until it was too late.

                His response earned him a puzzled glance from both Midorima and Akashi. “I don’t remember ever letting you know about having a house there and how far it was from the school.” It was only after Akashi pointed it out that he realised that he said something wrong. But it was too late for him to change what he said already so the only thing left for him to do was to find a way to say something that would be able to salvage the problem.

                “I heard it from Satsuki.” That was all that Aomine said as he knew that if he said anything more than that it would only further dig himself a hole that he would not be able to get out of. If he gave any explanation that his brain could possibly think of, Akashi and Midorima would be able to tell that he was lying for sure with their intelligence. The only believable one was just saying that he heard it from Momoi when they both knew how well her information network is.

                Both Akashi and Midorima still appeared to be suspicious but neither said a single word about it and Aomine was not dumb enough to get them to say something about that either. After a few more seconds of silence, Akashi finally spoke up again. “You never did give an answer to Midorima’s offer earlier. So how about it, want to live with us? If you let Momoi know that you’ll be staying with us, that should be able to reduce some of her worries wouldn’t it?”

                “Sure, why not? Doesn’t seem like I’ll lose anything from it much anyway when you already said that I didn’t have to pay rent.” Aomine agreed nonchalantly when it was a good deal and it saved him the trouble of finding a place to stay when he had not thought that far yet. If he was left alone, he was bound to pick back the same place that he used to rent with Kuroko and that would just be painful for him. Besides, from the look on both of their faces made it apparent that they really wanted him to accept.

                Aomine could guess the reason too, there was probably no way that the both of them would stay together if he said no. That would be plain cruel for him when he knew full well of the obligations that the both of them had to their family. His decision of staying with them would help provide them with an excuse to extend the amount of time that they could have with each other. It would be a lot better than back then when he remembered the real time that they could spend with each other was during the housewarming party that he had together with Kuroko. He knew that the both of them would still split in the future but at least they could enjoy themselves before splitting up as compared to before.

                “That’s settled then.” Akashi stated before finishing up his drink. Watching that Midorima was doing the same, Aomine finished his remaining drink as well when it was clear that they were done. Was that their main aim of calling him out was unknown to Aomine but he did not really care about that. From what he could tell, they were truly concerned about him and that was all that he needed to know. Besides, he was really glad that he would be able to help them out this time. He especially had to stop that one decision that he really disagreed with back then.

                “I’ll let you know when Midorima and I are going to move there and you can choose whether you want to move in on the same day as us or on a different day.” Akashi spoke to him as they were standing up and Aomine gave a nod in response.  “…There’s another thing that I wanted to ask you, is there a reason why you chose not to let even Kuroko know about where you’re studying? With your relationship with him, I thought he would be someone that you would make an exception and tell? Aren’t your feelings towards him and his towards you the same?” The question was asked when they were exiting the café that made Aomine think that it was something that Akashi chose to ask after some consideration.

                Before giving a response, Aomine flashed a bitter smile as he mentally thought of what to say. “There won’t be a relationship between us beyond what the both of you are thinking. Don’t ask about it… this is for the best, it’s for the best for him. If he’s with me… he’ll certainly be living a hard life. Without me, his life would be so much better. There’s a reason behind my choice. And besides, you of all people should know that even if your feelings are returned, it doesn’t mean anything. Ah… that reminds me,  trust me on this, Akashi if you’re considering Midorima’s sister to be the one that you’re going to marry in the future, don’t do it. Although it will seem like the best choice for the both of you right now, but in actual fact it isn’t. Don’t ask me how I know about this too and if you need to hear reasons why you shouldn’t, I can give you a long list of why it’s going to be a bad choice in the future.”

                The taken aback expressions the both of them had on their face was clear that it was something that they did not expect him to say. From what Aomine could remember,  Akashi and Midorima both started having a potential wife candidate list right about now and their decision for Akashi to marry Midorima’s sister was somewhere along their second year of university. It was still early but Aomine wanted to sway their mind as early as possible before they really think about it and once again be too late for him to change their mind.

                “…How did you know we were considering that?” Midorima questioned and Aomine ignored the harsh tone that he was using. Aomine could not blame him for getting agitated with him anyway when he did something that deserved it.  He was meddling into something that was just between the both of them and they probably wanted it to be private. But since he knew full well what would happen to the both of them if that was what they were going to do, Aomine had to intervene when he did not want to see it again.

                “When you think of a logical person that would be the best for it, it would be her won’t it? But like I said, although it might seem like the best choice, it actually isn’t for the both of you. That’s why don’t do it, in the long run, it won’t be just the both of you that’s going to suffer, Midorima’s sister who got dragged into it would suffer too. I got to go, think about what I said and remember not to let anyone know about my school choice.” Aomine hurriedly walked off before they asked him anything else. He did not want to accidentally reveal too much to them anyway so this was for the best.

 

* * *

 

 

                The both of them ended up keeping their word and no one found out about the school that he was planning to attend. Momoi had let him off albeit reluctantly when he told her that she could relax when Akashi and Midorima knew where he was studying and he was going to stay with them too. She ended up pouting and ignoring him for a week before she started talking to him again and he was grateful for that.

                Aomine promptly ignored her whenever she mentioned about Kuroko and pretended not to hear her. He had a few encounters where he almost accidentally encounter Kuroko a few times when he wanted to buy some burgers to eat after school but he was quick enough to realise and prevent them from meeting. He was not sure what he would do if he does see Kuroko, hence why he decided to avoid him as much as he could.

                He did allow himself one more time to see Kuroko and have a proper talk with him though. Momoi had pestered him to at least attend Kuroko’s graduation and Aomine felt that that much was alright. It should not be too much for him to see Kuroko face-to-face once more and did a proper closure to things when he did not properly end it then.

                “Congrats, Tetsu.” Aomine mentioned as he passed a bouquet of striped Carnations, Cyclamen and Azalea to Kuroko. Momoi was the one that forced him to buy Kuroko a bouquet but the flowers were chosen by himself. The flowers that he chose were of specific meanings to them that he had actually went to the trouble to research on. Since it was the last time that he was going to allow himself some form of time with Kuroko, Aomine was going to put dedication into it. Striped Carnations as they mean that he wish he could be with him, Cyclamen for resignation and good bye and finally Azalea for love and for Kuroko to take care of himself for him.

                Kuroko was obviously stunned by it either by the flowers or the fact that Aomine had turned up for his graduation after not seeing him for a long time when it took him quite a while before he took the flowers from Aomine’s hand. “Thanks, Aomine-kun. This is a surprise when it isn’t your character to do so.” From the small smile on Kuroko’s face was all that it took for Aomine to know that he was teasing him.

                “You could always return the flowers to me too.” Aomine answered in response, since Kuroko was teasing him this answer should be alright. Kuroko had instantly replied with a no and clutched onto the bouquet tightly. Both of them stopped mentioning the flowers although he was teased by Kagami about it for a while and Momoi who joined in the teasing and mention that Aomine picked those flowers by himself without letting her do anything about it.

                They went out for dinner together with just the four of them but for some reason at the end of the dinner, the both of them were left alone. Aomine highly suspected that this was a plot to leave him alone with Kuroko but it was already too late for him to escape anyway and besides he already decided it would be something that he was going to give himself for the last time, he might as well make full use of it.

                The one who first broke the silence was Kuroko which was not something that Aomine was a bit surprised about. It did seem like Kuroko was finding the right time to ask him about it though when it took him some time before he spoke. “So…. Aomine-kun… you never did let me know what school you’re going to attend. Would you let me know now?”

                What he asked was not something that Aomine really expected him to ask straightaway but he supposed he was just dumb to not think that Kuroko would ask him that. “Ah. Sorry. It’s still a little early right now, I’ll only letting others know about it until school starts.” Aomine answered naturally, it was something that he already thought of an answer beforehand so it was easy to give an answer. It was too early to let Kuroko know now when he could still transfer to the school close to the one Aomine was attending which was not something that he wanted.

                “I see…” Kuroko seemed bothered by it but Aomine pretended not to notice. It would seem him no good if he showed that he knew that he had hurt Kuroko by not letting him know about it, so it was much better to pretend that he was oblivious to it. Aomine mentally whispered to himself that it was for the best and no matter how much it seemed like Kuroko was hurting, he should not give in and let him know about where he was studying. Otherwise, the whole thing would be in shambles along with all his effort.

                The only thing that he could think of to distract Kuroko was just one thing so Aomine swiftly spoke it out. “I heard from Satsuki that you’re staying in your school’s dorms? Satsuki was squealing how she was staying there too and how hopeful she is about the possibility of you staying near her.” He had heard all those from Momoi without having to ask anything and that was a good thing when he could still lie to himself that it was not something that he really wanted to know when he did not ask about it.

                “That’s right. Aomine-kun is staying with Akashi-kun and Midorima-kun right? It’s a little surprising that you would be staying with the both of them.” Kuroko answered almost immediately after Aomine ended his question, leaving Aomine little time with his thoughts.

                Aomine shrugged, he could understand where Kuroko was coming from when it was something that he did not expect himself to do either. “They offered and there wasn’t a reason to turn them down when I don’t have to pay anything, Besides, it would leave them with an excuse too.” Aomine added on the last point knowing that Kuroko would know what he is talking about. The both of them should be the only ones who truly could tell what Midorima and Akashi feel towards each other.

                Maybe Murasakibara knew about it too but Aomine was not sure about that. “That’s true.  I don’t think the both of them would live together if you did not join in. That’s the real reason why you agreed right?” Kuroko’s response was much more than he had thought. Unknowingly Aomine had smiled because Kuroko had been able to read his mind so clearly. It was much more than what he had thought Kuroko would be able to tell.

                “Not bad, Tetsu. I didn’t expect you to catch on that point. Speaking of roommates, I’m kind of surprised that you didn’t end up renting a place with Kagami.” Aomine had spoke truthfully when it was something that he really did think. Previously it was because Kuroko was staying with him that he did not stay with Kagami so he had thought that this time Kuroko would end up staying with him.

                Kuroko’s facial expression remained the same as before which indicated to Aomine that he was asking a rather dumb question. At least to Kuroko it was a dumb question to ask. “He already had someone he was going to stay with.Himuro-san and him had been planning to stay together for a while already. Besides, there’s only one person that I wanted to rent a place with…”

                The last part that Kuroko spoke was rather soft and Aomine knew the reason for that. The person that Kuroko was talking about was clearly him, so it would be better for him if he pretended that he did not catch it. “Oh, you mean the guy who Murasakibara always hung out with? I thought that he would end up staying with Murasakibara instead. Kise’s one wasn’t very unexpected though.” Even if it was plain obvious that he was trying to change the conversation, Aomine did it anyway.

                “It seemed like Murasakibara-kun turned him down once he knew that Kagami-kun would be staying too. As for Kise-kun you’re right about who he wanted to stay with him but I didn’t really expect Kise-kun to get him to agree to let him to stay with him though.” Even when Kuroko did not really mention why that was so, he understood what he meant. Living 24/7 with Kise was just plain hard work, he still remembered the times where they used to stop by Kagami’s place with him too.

                “Do you think he would regret it?” Aomine questioned although it was clear that it was a rhetorical one when he started chuckling after that and Kuroko had a playful smile on his face. The conversation so far had been nice when Aomine really missed talking to Kuroko and having him with him. Whenever he recalled that it was just for today, a part of him really wanted to find a way to make it longer.

                The peace was short-lived though as if it was mocking his thoughts of thinking that their current conversation was pleasant and safe. Kuroko’s facial expression had gotten serious, making it apparent that the next thing that he was going to destroy the current peace and in turn causing the time Aomine had left with him to end. Aomine struggled to find a way to prevent it from happening but his brain could not think of anything fast enough before Kuroko started speaking. “Aomine-kun, I have something to say. I—“

                Swiftly before Kuroko could finish what he wanted to say, Aomine had pulled Kuroko into a hug. The familiar warmth that Kuroko gave off was nostalgia and making his resolve falter when h was tempted to give in and let Kuroko finish what he wanted to say. The logical part of him won though when he managed to push those thoughts aside. “Don’t, Tetsu. It’s better if you don’t continue what you were going to say. It’s better for you this way.”

                He had pulled away straightaway after he finished speaking. Aomine allowed himself one last selfish act before he truly put an end to any possible relationship that he could still have with Kuroko. Ruffling Kuroko’s hair with a sad smile, Aomine silently pondered if this action that he wanted to do would make it worst but he did want something to remember of from this timeline instead of the one that he could never have again that he had with Kuroko.

                Giving in to those thoughts and the self consolation that this was the last thing he was going to be selfish about, Aomine pressed his lips against Kuroko’s gently. He had pulled back five seconds later, that being the time limit that he had set for himself when he would most likely lose himself into it if he allowed himself any more time. Aomine hurriedly spoke up immediately after he pulled away so that he would be able to speak before Kuroko would be able to. “Good bye, Tetsu. It’s best if our lives don’t intertwine again….No, our lives won’t be connected ever again and… you have to live a happy life.”

                Leaving behind a stunned Kuroko who was still unable to give any response yet, Aomine ran off quickly before he started tearing up right in front of Kuroko. He did not want Kuroko’s last image of him to be such a pathetic one and neither did he want to hear what kind of response that Kuroko might give to him. If Aomine had allowed Kuroko to speak up and hear what he wanted to say, the chances of him being able to continue with what he wanted to do would be close to impossible. How could he harden his heart when he sees Kuroko’s facial expression saying things that he really wanted to hear.

                His phone started ringing and without even taking a look at who was calling him, Aomine had it switched off. He needed a place to have some time to himself to properly settle his feelings so that the next time that he meets Kuroko, he can face him naturally without feeling pained or anything. But for now, he would allow himself to have these lingering feelings and to cry all he wants. After tonight, his future with Kuroko would really end.

                The next day when Aomine switched on his phone, there were tons of missed calls, voice messages, messages and mails from Kuroko that he had deleted instantly. He did send Kuroko a message before he deleted his contact though, a message telling Kuroko that he should move on and that their lives no longer have anything to do with each other anymore. Right after sending that message to Kuroko, he messaged Momoi next telling her to not tell Kuroko anything about him.

                 He closed his eyes and sighed, today was just the first day, he would get over Kuroko sooner or later in the future.

 

* * *

 

 

                “Daiki, you’re back earlier than expected.” Akashi remarked as he placed his spoon back to his plate. From the amount of food that Akashi and Midorima had left on their plates indicated that they had only started eating not too long ago, either that or that they were eating really slowly. That was possible when the frustrated expression on their faces were really clear.

                Passing his bags and coat over to one of the servants, Aomine waited till he was seated before he spoke. “Things finished quickly than expected. From the looks the both of you have on your face, I take it that you both finally finalised the engagement?”  That was the only thing he could think of that would frustrate the both of them and something that was bound to happen after those piles of letters with potential candidates that their fathers sent to them.

                Neither of them said a word and Aomine treated the silence as a yes to his question. “So who did the both of you ended up choosing?” Aomine had strongly protested to them about selecting Midorima’s sister and listed a whole pile of reasons why it would be a bad choice and bugged them about it every time he saw the piles of potential wife photographs that the both of them received from their parents.

                “The ones we told you about last night.” Midorima answered as Akashi continued eating without saying a word. The maid served Aomine his food right after that, which spared Akashi and Midorima of any possible questions that Aomine might continue asking. He had ended up involved with the decision of who they should marry after he had insisted so often to them about Midorima’s sister should never be a choice for them. Midorima who had been annoyed with him had then demanded that he might as well take part in the decision if he had so many opinions.

                It was tiring when it involved having to shortlist from the huge piles of photographs the both of them had but Aomine felt that it was worth it when he could reduce the suffering that the both of them would have in the future.  “We’ll let you know when the engagement party is.” Akashi’s sudden words had caused Aomine to pause in his eating and groan. It was clear that Akashi meant that he would be involved in the planning for the engagement party.

                Aomine ignored the both of them and continued eating in silence, especially when he could see the amused smiles Akashi and Midorima had on their faces.

 

* * *

 

 

                ‘Hey Dai-chan! Guess what, Tetsu-kun and I are dating now!’ Aomine stared at the message for a good ten minutes before he replied with a single congratulation. Tossing his phone to his bed, he closed his eyes and buried his face into his pillow. This was something that he had hoped for, for Kuroko to date a female and luck was certain on his side for the other party to be Momoi.

                This way, Kuroko would definitely be happy when Aomine knew full well how much Momoi loves him. Even after all this time, the heart ache was still around no matter how much he thought it would be gone. He slowly got up and opened his eyes, whispering silently to himself that his words had to be sincere when Kuroko is the person he loves the most and Momoi his precious childhood friend. After all, this was what he wanted.

                It was expected that Akashi and Midorima would ask him about it and Aomine was glad that he could act normally about it and the ache in his heart had reduced a huge deal after he reminded himself of this being something that he wanted. From what he could tell that, it was clear that Akashi and Midorima both did not think that he was really alright. He chose to pretend not to notice about it and feign ignorance when it would be for the best for him right now to not say anything about it.

                The next few days were a little confusing for him when Momoi would often send him messages about her dates with Kuroko and would always ask him if he was alright and if he really meant it when he says that he is glad for them. It continued on for another few more days before Momoi asked him out with Akashi and Midorima.

                Aomine groaned instantly when Momoi finished speaking upon seeing the three of them. “I hope Dai-chan hasn’t been troubling you two.” Kuroko, Midorima and Akashi seemed amused by it and Akashi even played along by stating such false information about how Aomine had been troubling them which were all immediately denied by Aomine.

                Halfway through their conversations, Momoi had excused herself and dragged Aomine with her stating that there was something that she needed to talk to him in private. “Dai-chan…are you really alright with me dating Tetsu-kun?? Are you really happy about this?” Momoi questioned him in a serious tone, her eyes reflecting something else that Aomine could not really tell what it was.

                “Of course I am, don’t be stupid Satsuki. Now stop asking me this everyday and just enjoy your life with Tetsu already.” Aomine answered easily when it really was something that he felt. Momoi seemed both relieved and sad by his answer which only confused Aomine when she refused to give him an answer when he questioned her why she seemed a little sad about it.

                With a shrug, he asked her if they could return to their seats already when it was clear that Momoi would not be giving him an answer and it seemed pointless for him to stay there. When the both of them returned to their seats, Momoi had immediately whispered something to Kuroko that Aomine did not managed to overhear what it was about. But strangely, Kuroko had stared at him sadly for a few seconds after that before averting his gaze away from him.

 

* * *

                

Aomine was not at all surprised when Midorima and Akashi told him that they were planning on having their weddings together when that was something the both of them had done before. Their brides were completely different than the one he attended before of course and he had ended up unhappily being a part of their organising of the wedding. He had long moved out of Akashi’s house when he started working but the both of them strongly insisted that he had to take part when he was part of the decision on who they picked to be their brides.

                “I’m surprised that Aomine-cchi actually helped with the wedding.” Kise remarked as he patted Aomine on the back playfully. Before Aomine could give his answer, Kasamatsu seemed to have taken pity on him and helped him pulled Kise away much to his relief. Ignoring Kise, he gave his thanks to Kasamatsu before excusing himself.

                The next person that approached him were Momoi and Kuroko. “Aomine-kun, there’s something that we’ll like to let you know.” Kuroko spoke first and Aomine glanced at them both confusedly. From the expressions that the both of them had on their faces, it seemed hard to tell what they wanted to tell him. Kuroko seemed a little hopeful if he was not mistaken while Momoi appeared to be worried.

                “What is it?” The only thing that he could do was ask when it was pointless for him to think about it at all. No matter how much thought he put into it there was no way he would be able to figure it out in the first place. The both of them seemed to hesitate for a while and they seemed to be silently communicating with each other about something.

                “We’re getting married soon, Dai-chan!” Momoi announced to him in a cheerful tone although the expression on her face was a different matter. Shifting his gaze towards Kuroko to look at his expression, Aomine frowned when it was clearly not a happy one either. Kuroko’s expression was clearly conflicted and Momoi seemed to be the same.

                He initially wanted to congratulate them but the painful ache in his heart that he thought was long gone ended up resurfacing. Aomine made sure to force himself to remain his current facial expression and after debating for a while, Aomine decided that it would be best if he just gave them congratulated them. “Congratulations! I’m happy for you both.” His answer seemed to cause Kuroko’s expression to shift to a pained one while Momoi’s one was still conflicted. It only made him even more confused by it.

                “I see. So that’s your answer, Aomine-kun…” Kuroko whispered softly to him before walking past him and Momoi eyed him with a sad smile as she followed Kuroko. Aomine gritted his teeth after he made sure that the both of them were out of sight, there was no way he would let himself be overwhelmed by crying when he was not the only one suffering right now. Both the grooms today were on a similar situation as him and they were both facing their decisions head-on. He should do the same and carry on with his decision.

 

* * *

                

“Congratulations.” Aomine repeated again when he saw Momoi and Kuroko on their wedding day. He was not very confident that his facial expression was one that he wanted them to see though despite his congratulations being very sincere. He thought he was doing alright with accepting it at first but seeing them during their wedding just invoked a sudden pain when this meant that his ties with Kuroko really came to an end.

                But this was for the best when he recalled holding Kuroko’s dead body in his arms and how much Kuroko sacrificed to be with him.  Kuroko is happy right now and that was all that matters to him but it still hurt to see the person that you love the most with someone else. The ring that Kuroko wears would never be the one he is currently wearing around his neck ever.

                He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he can cry all he wants after the wedding is over. He is the best man after all, so Aomine would do his best to keep his emotions to himself. Opening his eyes, Aomine turned around to face Kuroko again when he recalled that there was something that Kuroko wanted to tell him earlier. “Aomine-kun thanks a lot for all the help.”

                “It’s nothing, Tetsu. I’m really happy for you both…you have to be happy, Tetsu!” Aomine answered with a sincere smile, he would be fine as long as Kuroko would be happy. But for some reason, his answer seem to cause Kuroko to have the exact same pained expression from the time that Momoi and him told him that they were getting married. Kuroko was silent for a few seconds before he gave him his answer

                “Aomine-ku n… I— No, it’s nothing.” Kuroko paused mid-sentence and smiled sadly before excusing himself leaving Aomine puzzled as to what Kuroko wanted to let him know. He was distracted from thinking much about it when Kise came along and pulled him off to join the others.

                When the wedding finally ended, Aomine swiftly excused himself when he was certain that he was reaching his limit. Despite all that he felt about truly being happy for Kuroko, the tears that he did not want at all ended up happening anyway just like always.

 

* * *

 

                Aomine’s life after the wedding was pretty much similar to the one he had before, minus the fact that he did not have Kuroko with him anymore. In fact things were so similar to the ones he did before that he ended up solving cases rather easily when he already knew who were involved in it and how it happened. Aomine tried not to make use of his knowledge too much except when the case was very dangerous that he would try to make it so that everyone was on the right track to solve it and catch the criminal.

                It was expected that the bank robbers would end up appearing too. This time he would be able to apprehend them when he knew where they would show up and Kuroko would not be there so he could go all out too. Of course he could have stopped it before it happened but Aomine did not think that messing with the future too much was a good idea so he left it be when there were not much harm happened during the bank robbery.

                Aomine had lied that he received an anonymous source about where the robbers would show up and luckily for him, the lie was bought and there were now currently waiting for the robbers to show up. Although he had no clear idea about if they were really going to show up or not , Aomine thought it was worth to give it a shot to see they could capture them.

                They had charged in immediately when the robbers showed up and despite the robbers being taken by surprise, they still managed to struggle and prevent capture. The robbers were putting up more of a good fight than expected and unlike Aomine and his collegaues, the robbers were more willing to make use of their guns.

                “Watch out, Aomine-san!” Aomine’s colleague called out and Aomine turned around to see what it was about. The answer came to him when he heard a loud gun shot and a sharp pain on the right side of his chest. Before he fell to the ground, he had managed to catch sight of who had fired the gun and he was not surprised to see who it was. It was the same person who had shot Kuroko then so it was something he should have expected.

                Aomine laughed hollowly to himself. Even when he had changed the future, it seems like some things are just meant to be. This bullet was something that he was supposed to take previously anyway and Aomine did not really mind dying when he had already achieved what he wanted to do. Kuroko is happy right now and the only thing that Kuroko had to give up was the future that he could have with Aomine.

                Aomine felt that it was a good bargain anyway. Especially when he thought that Kuroko had forsaken too many things for him back in that previous timeline, so this time Aomine was content enough to see Kuroko happy. This time, Kuroko could achieve happiness without losing much and most importantly he did not have to see Kuroko’s father disowning him again.

                He clutched the rings around his neck tightly, they were the most important thing left for him. “This is the right ending. A future where Tetsu lives when he’s not supposed to die anyway. If he was with me, he probably would have tried to take the bullet for me again. My choice is correct. Tetsu is happy after all.” There was a tinge of bitterness and regret still remaining in him when it was impossible to not feel hurt on letting go the person that you love the most and see him with someone else.

                But even so, Aomine was still really happy to see that Kuroko could lead a normal and happy life now. Kuroko’s happiness was more important than his own, if Kuroko is happy, Aomine would be happy too. Because there is nothing that would make him happier than to see the person that he loves the most living with a smile.

                Aomine smiled as he thought back to the times that he saw Kuroko smiling and closed his eyes. He was going to die soon, there was no doubt about it. He was the only one here after all, there would not be any help coming for him any time soon and even if someone did came back, the odds of the person being able to get him to the hospital on time was impossible.

                “This is definitely the correct ending.” Aomine repeated again to himself. With him gone, Kuroko would definitely be able to lead a much better life without him being a burden. He was not blind or stupid either, Aomine was aware than despite Kuroko marrying Momoi, he still held feelings from him. That was why he tried to distance himself even more after the wedding, he did not want to get in the way of Kuroko’s happiness again.

                “Ah… I guess this is the end.” Aomine muttered to himself as he clutched the rings tighter, he was going to die soon and that was alright with him. He had these rings with him as company which was more than enough for him. The familiar mist from before appeared and Aomine was not surprised to see the same silhouette again with it.

                The shrouded person seemed to be observing him for a while before speaking up. “The price that you paid for turning back time led to this that you had to exchange your life for him. Do you regret your decision?” The tone that person was using showed curiosity which Aomine was surprised to hear when he did not expect the shrouded person to turn up.  He could not help but let out a chuckle when the answer to the question was obvious.

                “Of course not. The one who was supposed to get shot back then was me in the first place and if I can die in exchange for Tetsu, why would I regret it?” Aomine answered with a smile. He thought that it was obvious that he would not mind dying if Kuroko could live because Kuroko is the person that he loves the most. That was why no matter what the consequences are, he would not regret his decision to turn back time and distance himself from Kuroko.

                The silhouette seemed to be considering something before he gave a response. “I see.” The tone was monotone without any emotions and Aomine did not care about it. It was more like he did not have the time to care about it anymore as the strength to keep his eyes open were already almost all gone.

                “The price you paid was the wrong one, that’s why it led to this ending.” The shrouded person muttered softly before he disappeared from Aomine’s view as he closed his eyes. Aomine pushed away the confused thoughts of what the shrouded person meant to recall Kuroko’s smiling face. He wanted to die with Kuroko being the last thing on his mind, there was no way that he would be able to see Kuroko one last time before he died anyway. The rings were do when they gave off Kuroko’s presence in them with it being something that the previous Kuroko wore.

                He closed his eyes with a smile and breathed his last.

 

* * *

* * *

 

                “Aomine-kun…?” Kuroko stated in shock as he stared at the body on the ground surrounded by many numbers of police officers. He had no idea why but he had ended up walking here as if he guided here but something. The number of police officers had caught his attention and when he walked closer, his eyes spotted a body on the ground and when he approached it, it turned out to be the person he wished it was an illusion.

                Kuroko had instantly ran past the police officers around him and due to his lack of presence, none of them noticed him till he called out Aomine’s name again as he bended down next to Aomine’s body. There was no response and Kuroko timidly touched Aomine’s body, the coldness of the body gave him the answer to his question. There was no need to check and see if Aomine had any pulse or not when it was apparent that Aomine was dead with how cold his body was. “…Why?” He questioned as he stared at the peaceful face Aomine had on as he rested Aomine’s head onto his lap.

                He was too lost in his own thoughts to hear any of the police officers who were asking about who he is and how he is not allowed to be there. Why did Aomine had such a facial expression? How was he even peaceful before he died? Those were questions that Kuroko knew he would have no answer to when Aomine had already died.  When he shifted his gaze away from Aomine’s body, Kuroko finally noticed the strange mist that was surrounding him and Aomine’s body. “What…?” He questioned confusedly when he could see no one else besides Aomine’s body and himself.

                “So you came.” A voice startled Kuroko out of his confusion and he glanced around anxiously to find where the voice came from. All he could see was simply a silhouette in the mist with nothing else that would give him a hint of who the person is. Even that person’s feet was covered by the mist around.

                Kuroko subconsciously held onto Aomine tighter as he finally managed to voice out a response. “What do you mean?” It seemed like the other person knew who he was and was not at all surprised to see him here which really surprised Kuroko. He could not help but wonder if the reason why he ended up being led here was due to this mysterious person despite it being rather illogical to be true.

                The mysterious person seemed to have laughed at his response, which was proven to be true with the amused tone that he used to reply to Kuroko. “I had a feeling that you would show up. The chances of the two actors from that scene to be both present was rather high even if the ending had ended up different.” His response had only further confused Kuroko as to what was going on. He had no idea what that person meant about that scene but he had a hunch that the two actors applied to him and Aomine.

                “Won’t you explain it to me with more details?” Kuroko questioned with a sharp voice to indicate that he was not requesting but demanding that the mysterious person would give him a detailed explanation. There were just too many things that Kuroko did not understand about the current situation and those things did not seem to make much sense either. The only thing that was clear was that all the answers was with that person.

                Kuroko was greeted with another laugh before the other party spoke up again. “I’ll ignore your rudeness this time and be kind to answer your question.  The scene that I mentioned was similar to the one over here, except that the one that I was talking to wasn’t you but him and the one who was lying dead over there was you. That’s what I meant by the two actors being present again despite the difference in the ending. How is it, this current life of yours? Are you happy with the life that you have right now with your current lover?”

                The amusement was really clear with how the other person ended up chuckling after he finished talking as if what he said was something funny. Kuroko ignored the chuckle and replied nonchalantly to the later parts of the question as he deemed the earlier parts to be a joke when how could he and Aomine switched places. “What do you mean by my current lover? Satsuki-san is the only one I had and of course I’m happy with her. Our marriage is going well if that’s what you meant.”

                His answer caused a snicker from the other person and Kuroko frowned at that. “Are you really sure though? From what I can tell, you’re not one hundred percent happy. Your marriage is going well alright but your love for your wife isn’t complete isn’t it? In the deepest part of your heart, the person that you long for isn’t her isn’t it? It’s the person that you currently have on your lap right now right? Can you really say that you’re happy right now?”

                The mysterious person’s words caused Kuroko to flinch, the words stabbing him deep when he could not refute them. Those were not wrong when the love that Kuroko felt towards Aomine had never faded away no matter how hard he tried. Even after he married Momoi, the feelings he had for Aomine were still very much dominant in his heart. “I—“ He tried to speak up a response but the words failed to form.

                “You can’t give an answer because I’m right. The person that you love the most isn’t your wife, it’s him. In your heart, the person that you want to live the rest of your life with is him isn’t it? To think that you can say that your marriage is going well when your wife isn’t even the number one in your heart. I really pity her when she lost to someone who you never even got to start a relationship with in this timeline—“ Kuroko shouted for him to stop before the other person could continue with what he wanted to say.

                It took Kuroko a while before he could calm down and think about the other’s words completely. His earlier words of how Aomine was the one who was alive and he was the one who died appeared in his mind as he thought about what the other person meant by this timeline. “What did you mean by this timeline? You mentioned it earlier too that the one lying dead was me.”

                “I was wondering when you were going to ask about that but before I tell you anything, let me ask you this first. If the life that you have right now is not what you’re supposed to have, would you want to change it?” The mystery person questioned and Kuroko felt that it was a serious question when the amusement from before were no longer around. He was confused at what the person meant about how his current life is not what he was supposed to have, what was that supposed to mean?

                But since the other person was most likely expecting a serious answer from him, Kuroko pondered about it seriously. He honestly had matched feelings about it when a part of him was content with his current life while another part of him that was still holding onto his feelings for Aomine wanted to know if there was a future that he could be with him. “I…I’m honestly not very sure.” Kuroko answered truthfully, the mixed feelings were preventing him from getting an answer.

                “Ah, I suppose that’s a little hard for you without knowing what the other life you should have be. Why don’t I make it easier for you with this. The other life that I mentioned about involves you living and being in a complete loving relationship with him. If that’s the case, are you still happy with your current life?” The other person’s response was not exactly a surprise at how he mentioned Kuroko and Aomine to be the actors before which gave a hint as to who the other person might be. But since it was something that triggered his buried feelings, Kuroko was not exactly comfortable.

                 He was also stuck in a dilemma as to what should he answer with. The other party had made sense when he was well aware of how Momoi knew about his feelings for Aomine and even so, she was still alright with it. Kuroko owed her a lot and life with her was rather pleasant too. Nevertheless, he could not deny that a part of him would want to say that he would want to choose that world instead. Instead of making a choice, Kuroko picked another option. “Does that matter though? The current life that I have is this.”

                “I expected you to say this when it’s clear that you can’t really make a choice. It’s true that this is what you have right now, but don’t you want to know how you got this current life? Especially since I mentioned before that the one that should have died was you but right now, the one that’s dead is him.” The words had instantly caused Kuroko to react. He had a hunch that something was strange at how that person kept mentioning his current life and repeating about Aomine and about whether or not he was happy with his current life. But most importantly, it triggered the thoughts that he had tried to bury away when he first heard about it.

                The way that person had phrased his words just made it seem like the thoughts that he had was the right one. As much as he wanted to push those thoughts away, Kuroko had a feeling that he was on the right track. The reason why Aomine and him switched places was… “You can’t mean…” Kuroko whispered softly, uncertain if he even want to know the truth.

                “You really are sharper than him. That’s right, it’s like what you thought. The reason why the both of you switched places is because of him. To keep you alive, he wished to turn back time and in order to prevent you from dying he decided to do a certain something to change it. Can you guess what it is?” It appeared to Kuroko that the other person was trying to test him and was expecting something from him by letting him know all that. But he just did not know what it was.

                What could it be though that the other person kept having him to think more than once? Kuroko shook the questions away from his mind, right now he had to think of a way to get more answers instead of questions. “Does it matter if I know what it is or not? What do you want me to do about it anyway?”  Kuroko really wanted to know the purpose for all these and what exactly does that person want from him.

                There was a short pause before there was a response. “…What do I want from you? I guess I have to give you credit for being able to tell my purpose. That’s right, all these are just to find out what you think because I have to be sure that I have correctly fulfilled his wish. Part of his wish was for you to be happy and I’m just here to confirm whether or not you are. If you aren’t, it means that his wish wasn’t completely fulfilled. As a special reward, I’ll give you this for managing to tell what I’m trying to do.”  The mist had grown thicker and Kuroko closed his eyes when some of it had gotten into his eyes. While his eyes were still closed, two fingers tapped against his fingers and Kuroko was unable to say anything even if he wanted to.

                Especially since the visions that were being poured into his mind was especially overwhelming. They were filled with emotions and Kuroko could see himself clearly reflected in each of the visions. When it finally stopped, Kuroko felt extremely exhausted that he was unable to think for a while. It took him a few minutes before he finally managed to calm down and speak. “…Those aren’t just plain visions aren’t they? They’re… Aomine-kun’s memories.”

                As much as he was unable to tell what they were earlier, once he had managed to calm down the answer came to him clearly. The emotions that came along with the visions visibly showed who it belonged to. Kuroko gritted his teeth, the last portion of Aomine’s memories were something that he did not agree with at all. If he was there, Kuroko would have made the same response as the other him would have. He would never want Aomine to die in exchange for him to live. “Aomine-kun is an idiot like always…” He whispered softly to himself.

                “That’s right. Now that you know, what are you going to do? If possible, I wanted to have you give me an answer of whether or not you’re happy or not with your current life without revealing everything but that did not seem possible. You were unable to give a definite answer then, but I am sure you’re able to right now. After knowing what it’s like to have spent time with the one you truly love and what gave you your current life, are you happy? If it’s possible to once again turn back time, would you take it up or continue with what you have right now?” The other person questioned with a serious tone of voice, leaving Kuroko no choice but to ponder about it seriously.

                On one side, he would be able to prevent Aomine from dying and perhaps possibly live a happy life with him, but on the other side he would have to destroy what he has right now after everything that Momoi had done for him. Kuroko bit his lips, this was something that was really hard to make a decision. Kuroko knew he had to, hence after minutes of thinking, he finally made up his mind. “My decision is to—“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[A/N: Remember how I mentioned that this has a Sad End and a Happy End? Kuroko’s decision leads to either one of the ending! Of course, I’m going to write them both which I don’t know when I can finish but I'm going to write some of it after I publish this.
> 
> So after reading it, I’m sure it’s even more apparent which parts were the one I left blank to rush later on…. I’m not 100% happy with some of the parts but I don’t have time to think about how to change it so it’s left as it is.
> 
> Also, if you're wondering why this Chapter is called Start Over, it's because just like when you select this option when you're watching a show, it goes all the way back to the start which was what Aomine decided to do. The Dead End is clear...because Aomine died and like all Visual Novel Game, when your character dies it's the Dead End.
> 
> You guys can guess which Ending would be up next if you want to. ]]


	3. Chapter 3 (Alternate 1): RESUME – Sad End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[A/N: FIRSTLY, I WILL APOLOGISE FOR THE LACK OF QUALITY IN THIS. My motivation to write was kind of low since KuroMomo is not a ship I have strong feels towards so I ended up dreading to write this and often had no idea how to continue it.  
> Thus, the reduce in the words. Well, I’m just glad that I don’t have to write KuroMomo anymore! This is the first Alternate ending of the fic while the other one is obviously another one that Kuroko did not make the decision that he did in this chapter. ]]

**Chapter 3 (Alternate 1): RESUME – Sad End**

                “My decision is to remain at this time.” Kuroko answer while gritting his teeth. As much as he wanted to be able to be with Aomine, he could not just selfishly choose that option after how Momoi had accepted him despite knowing that he still deeply loves Aomine and all the effort Aomine put in for him to have what he has right now.

                The shrouded figure laughed before speaking up, causing Kuroko to frown in displeasure. “I see. If that’s what you want, I’ll accept it. Yet another wrong choice I see…” Before Kuroko could inquiry about what the shrouded figure meant about his whispered last sentence, the mist had cleared away and there was no sign of the figure at all.

                “Sir, can you please identify yourself.” The unexpected question nearly caused Kuroko to drop Aomine’s body from his lap. Noticing the police officers that were surrounding him, he finally recalled where he was exactly. He quickly identified himself to be a friend of Aomine’s before apologising for forcing his way into the crime scene.

           

* * *

    

                During Aomine’s funeral, Kuroko spent most of the time absentmindedly fingering the dark blue and light blue rings he was wearing around his neck. He had put in a request to the police officers for the rings and Aomine’s parents had agreed to let he have it. It was the only keepsake he had left of Aomine as well as the happy times he had with Aomine in that other timeline. Momoi seemed to want to ask him about the rings when he first started wearing them but she never did ask him about it.

                That was a good thing for Kuroko when he had no idea what kind of reply he would be able to give if she chose to ask him and it would be weird as well to tell her that he is wearing the rings of the deceased person that he loves the most. Despite feeling bad and guilty towards Momoi for wearing the rings, the need to have something to remember Aomine by was stronger.

                Kuroko felt even guiltier because of that when it meant that even when Aomine was no longer around, his feelings towards Aomine is still way stronger than what he has for Momoi. Because of that guilt, he vowed to himself that he would treat Momoi with more love and do his best to make her happy. He had given up the opportunity to be able to have a chance with Aomine again too for this.

                Akashi seemed to have catch on his feelings though and Kuroko was certain that Midorima did too when the both of them had stared at the rings hanging around his neck when they saw him. “Those rings…” Midorima had stopped his question midway and gave Kuroko a silent apology when they first met at the funeral. Akashi on the other hand handled the situation better, despite him not saying a word about it, his eyes showed that he knew.

                “How are you handling it?” Akashi asked when the both of them were alone in a corner. It was clear that Akashi purposely looked for a chance for them to be alone to question him when he had been glancing at him from time to time and immediately approached him when he was alone.

                Tracing the inner side of the light blue ring, Kuroko whispered his answer softly so that only Akashi would be able to hear him. “Except for the aching pain from the hole in my heart, everything’s fine. You know that these rings belong to Aomine-kun right? They helped a lot but even so, the hole in my heart would never be filled. It’s bad that I’m feeling this way when I have Satsuki-san… but I just can’t keep these feelings I have for Aomine-kun fully buried…” He knew that Akashi could be trusted and would not tell anyone else about what he said.

                The understanding look on Akashi’s face was no surprise to Kuroko when it was clear that it was similar to what Akashi felt towards Midorima. “As long as you don’t let it get in the way of your marriage with Momoi, it should be fine.” Kuroko’s response to Akashi’s words was simply a nod of agreement before he excused himself.

 

* * *

 

                Just like what he had decided on, Kuroko worked hard at his work and he made sure to spend his free time with Momoi. He tried his best to make her happy too and a big part of Kuroko was happy as well. Aomine still had a part of his heart and Kuroko gave the remaining to Momoi.  He had to be happy after all when it was Aomine’s biggest wish back when he was alive.

                A year after Aomine passed away, Momoi got pregnant and the both of them had visited Aomine’s grave to tell him the news. Momoi sadly mentioned that she had wanted Aomine to be the child’s godfather if he was alive and promised to bring their child to visit him after she gave birth. Kuroko was silent nearly the whole time they were there, choosing to let Momoi speak.

                The time for Momoi to give birth came quickly, Kuroko accompanying her the whole time she was at the hospital. The newborn looked a lot like Kuroko, his hair and eyes were the same shade of blue that Kuroko had but his facial structure were a mixture of both his and Momoi’s.

                Momoi was currently carrying him at the hospital while the both of them glanced at their child silently. The both of them were thinking of a suitable name for their son and they had came into an agreement to say out the names that they think of to the other once they had thought of one.  Although it might be cruel and something that Momoi would disagree with, the only name that Kuroko could think of was just one. He decided to risk it and say it out anyway.

                “Daiki.” The both of them spoke out at the same time. Momoi smiled as she glanced at Kuroko and Kuroko had returned her smile as he took off the chain hanging around his neck. He took the light blue ring away from the chain and placed it in front of their son. Their son seemed to like it when he immediately started reaching for it with his hands.

                It did not take long before Momoi realised that the light blue ring Kuroko had their son wear had the Kanji ‘Daiki’ engraved there, the exact same Kanji belonging to Aomine that they had used as their son’s name. A small part of her had hoped that that was not going to be the name that Kuroko would want to name their first son but it turned out that she was right to assume that.

                A look of realisation appeared on her face when she understood the meaning behind the rings that Kuroko had started wearing after Aomine died. She really should have guessed when the rings were the exact shade of blue that was the same as Kuroko’s and Aomine’s hair and she recalled seeing Aomine wearing those rings before. This was something that Aomine probably had it made and Momoi felt conflicted as she was not sure what she was supposed to feel exactly.

                The fact that Kuroko had been wearing these rings ever since Aomine’s death made her feel that even in death that Aomine still held a bigger part of Kuroko’s heart that she was not able to have. Kuroko does wear the wedding ring on his finger proving their marriage but it felt different to Momoi compared to the ones he has around his neck. But since it was a keepsake of Aomine’s she could not really say anything about it.

                “I’m going to get a shorter chain for him to be able to wear it.” Kuroko announced to Momoi who was clearly deep into thought. He could guess the reason why Momoi was out of sort too when it was clear that she had seen the inner part of the ring when he was holding it earlier. It was something he knew he had to deal with anyway when he made the decision to name their son Daiki and give the ring to him.

                Kuroko silently took back the ring from the baby and attached it back to the chain around his neck. Momoi remained silent and Kuroko called out to her till she finally gave him a response. “I have to leave now but I’ll be back later.” Momoi answered with a nod and sent him off with a smile. The smile lacked the usual radiance but it was his own fault, thus Kuroko did not mention anything about it.

                He had stopped by the hospital during his lunch break and it was almost time for him to return back to work. The hospital was really close to the kindergarten that Kuroko was working at and they were kind enough to extend his lunch break when they knew that he wanted to visit Momoi at the hospital. That was why Kuroko did not want to use up all the extra time that they gave him since he felt bad if he did so.

                It was also not a very good idea to stay beside Momoi right now when she needed time to settle her thoughts about the rings. Kuroko was going to properly apologise to her little when he visits her after work. For now, he would focus his attention towards work and think of what to tell her when he apologises.

               

* * *

 

                “The baby looks totally like you Kuroko-cchi~!” Kise squealed out in a loud voice as he held Daiki close. Kuroko and Momoi both stared amusedly at him as they struggled not to laugh at loud at the expected reaction that Kise would give when they see him. They had invited their friends to a small celebration for Daiki turning a month old at their house and Kise was the first person to reach.

                The reason why he was the first person to reach was because he arrived an hour earlier than the time they invited everyone to come but that was not something that they were surprised about. “Oi Kise, careful not to drop that baby and since you insisted that we came early, shouldn’t you help them out?” Kasamatsu stated as he kept a watchful eye on Kise in case he ended up dropping the baby.

                “What? There’s no way I would drop the baby!! And of course I want to come early, I want to be the first to see him~!” Kise answered with a smile as he continued playing with the baby in his arms. Kasamatsu sighed in response as he apologised again to Kuroko and Momoi for not being able to stop him and giving them trouble. He wanted to give Kise a kick but that was risky when Kise was still holding the baby and he might drop him if he did that. Hence why Kasamatsu only stated it out loud verbally.

                Momoi gave in and chuckled before speaking up. “Actually Ki-chan isn’t the first one who seen him when Midorin already saw him before today. The hospital I gave birth in happened to be the one Midorin is working at so we happened to see him when I discharged from the hospital.” Although both Kuroko and her knew that it was the hospital Midorima is working at, neither of them expected to really be able to see him with how big the hospital is.

                “WHAT? That’s not fair!” Kise pouted as he grumbled how Midorima cheated by so conveniently showing up when Momoi was discharging and how it must be a plot. Thankfully for Kasamatsu, Kise’s grumbles did not last too long much to their relief. As an apology, Kasamatsu had offered to help them out till the other guests came along which Momoi and Kuroko gratefully accepted.

                The next guest to arrive was Kagami since he was in-charge of a portion of the food. “Huh?” Kagami stated as he stared confusedly at Kise who was still playing with the baby. He had ended up pausing in his movement which caused Himuro who came with him to be stuck outside without understanding why Kagami had stopped movement.

                “Oh it’s Kagami-cchi! Hey!” Kise who finally noticed Kagami cheerfully greeted him as he waved one of Daiki’s hand at him. Kagami who had snapped out of his confusion and continued moving greeted him back. He passed the prepared food that Himuro and him were holding over to Momoi before apologising.

                “Did I get the time wrong? I’m sorry for bringing this too late.” The apology made it clear what Kagami was confused about, he obviously thought that he messed up on the time when he saw Kise when he entered house since he was supposed to bring the food over before the others arrived. Kasamatsu was quick to assure him that he got the time right and that Kise came earlier because of a childish reason.

                Kasamatsu did not know the reason why they came early till after listening to what Kise said earlier. Kagami seemed relieved after that when Kuroko also let him know that the other guests had not arrived yet and there was still fifteen minutes before the time he indicated in the invitation to the others.

                “Eh…Kise-chin is already here.” Murasakibara stated when he entered the house. Besides Kagami who was to bring along some of the food, Murasakibara was in-charge of the cake. Unlike Kagami who had came earlier, Murasakibara had came one minute before the celebration started. That had caused him to be reprimanded by Kagami who told him that he should have gotten here earlier when the cake was with him and in response Murasakibara had answered that he did come early, he arrived one minute earlier.

                His response had caused the others to laugh and Himuro had to mediate between the two before the situation worsened. “Did something happen?” Midorima questioned as he stepped in watching Himuro standing between Kagami and Murasakibara who both seemed displeased. The one who answered him was Himuro who explained that it was just a minor situation that he did not need to mind.

                Midorima had accepted it and did not ask about it anymore. He had to dodge a grumbling Kise who accused him as stealing his right of being the first to see Kuroko’s child by faking a coincidence at the hospital. Kise had passed the baby back to Kuroko before charging at Midorima which calmed Kasamatsu down of the possibility of Kise dropping the baby.

                Akashi made his appearance right when Kise was still following Midorima around while grumbling and raised an eyebrow in surprise. He chose to ignore it though and instead congratulated Kuroko and Momoi of their child. “What’s his name?” Akashi questioned as the child grabbed hold of his finger.

                “Daiki.” Kuroko answered with a small smile. He had settled the situation with Momoi already and the both of them were now happy with the name that they had given their child. Akashi’s eyes had widened in surprise for a few seconds and managed to regain himself quicker than the others. The light blue ring around the baby’s neck had caught his attention earlier so he had a hunch that was the baby’s name, he was still surprised that it turned out to really be the child’s name though.

                “Eh?” Both Kise and Kagami exclaimed at the same time. Midorima was the next one to return to normal and asked the both of them to calm down. Kuroko and Momoi then proceeded to explain that it was a name that the both of them settled on together and one that they felt that was most suitable for their first child.

                “Dai-chan is really important to the both of us after all.” Momoi explained with a smile, the way that Aomine was important to them might differ but it was the truth that Aomine was important to the both of them. She did not think that she had to explain that much to the others too when it was not something that they needed to know. Besides, what could she say for Kuroko anyway when she was not certain what Kuroko still feels towards Aomine right now.

                Kise had started grumbling again when he heard that and questioned why they did not choose to name their child after him instead. Kagami proceeded to call him an idiot and why would anyone want to name their child after him of all people. Kasamatsu on the other hand scolded him for being jealous of someone who was already dead and he was being annoying with all the grumbling that he was doing over every little thing.

                Kuroko smiled as he watched the others interacted and silently whispered to himself. “Are you watching Aomine-kun? I’m happy right now and so you can be in peace.”

 

* * *

 

                Three years later, Momoi gave birth to a pair of twins, both with their mother’s pink hair but their father’s blue eyes. Akashi’s wife gave birth to a pair of fraternal twins on the same year and Midorima’s son was born a year ago. Their lives were more settled now and the times when they met up were getting lesser and lesser.

                But they had all made sure to see each other at least once every few months and to pay Aomine’s grave a visit. Kise was certain to stop by to see them which they honestly felt was way to often but did not tell him to play with their children. He seemed to enjoy playing with Daiki the most, saying that his appearance and attitude is like a miniature Kuroko. Daiki when he was playing basketball was said to resemble the man he was named after by many of their friends which.

                That had made Momoi conflicted and Kuroko both sad and happy at the same time. The other two children were still a little young for them to tell which of them do they resemble more of in terms of personalities.  They spent most of their time with their children and each day was a happy one.  Kuroko started being more cheerful after she gave birth to their twins which made Momoi really happy. 

The happiness only lasted for a few more years before it was gone. When Kuroko ended up being hit by a stray attack when they were out together,  Momoi could not say that she was surprised that such a thing happened. A part of her had always thought that Kuroko might die any time and that the time she had with Kuroko was limited. Even before they were married she already had a feeling that she would not get to spend her entire life with Kuroko and the feeling strengthened after Aomine passed away. It was like there was something hinting her that she would have to return Kuroko to Aomine one day.

Despite having a hunch that she might lose Kuroko any time, Momoi was still not fully prepared to deal with when Kuroko really did end up dying in front of her. It had taken her a while before she could react and grasped onto Kuroko’s hand. “Tetsu-kun…” She had no idea what should she say exactly with the overwhelming feelings and thoughts that she has. Kuroko seemed to be trying to cheer her up when he started speaking up.               

                Momoi was clearly suffering and  Kuroko wanted the last thought she had of him to be something positive. Smiling, Kuroko spoke out in the loudest voice that he could manage, he had to do this much for her. “Satsuki-san, I’m really glad to have married you. The times with you and the children were enjoyable and I was really happy. I’m sorry to leave you four so soon… Help me to let the children know that I love them dearly and I would always be living in all of your hearts.” Kuroko coughed loudly right after that and Momoi tightened the grip she had on his hand as she answered that she was happy too and it was not his fault.

                Kuroko’s eyes were glassy after she finished speaking and Kuroko had flashed her another small smile. His eyes turned away from her and Momoi followed his gaze and feeling puzzled when she saw nothing there. When Momoi glanced back at Kuroko, she saw him widening his eyes before he smiled warmly as he mouthed out something silently. Kuroko closed his eyes after that leaving Momoi alone with their children.

                Momoi smiled sadly as she released her grip on Kuroko’s hand. Kuroko was not lying when he told her that he was happy with her, that much she could tell. But the smile that was on his face was different than the warm one that he had just before he closed his eyes for the last time.

                The special smile that Momoi had always been envious and jealous of, the one that Momoi ever saw directed towards…  Aomine. It was something that was always reserved just for Aomine, even during the years they were married and together, Kuroko had never shown her that smile and she was very certain that Kuroko had mouthed out Aomine’s name before he died. Perhaps Aomine would always be the number one person to him that would never be replaceable even when death split them apart.

                Kuroko was a good husband though, he took good care of her and their children. Momoi could tell in Kuroko’s eyes that he really did love her and their children though. He doted on the children and was really nice and sweet towards her.

                He was a husband that the neighbours were jealous of and Momoi was really happy and grateful to be with him. She crossed her eyes and thought of the times they spent after they got married. Before Aomine died, their relationship seemed to not be doing really well when there were some cases that they were both awkward towards each other.

                For some reason after Aomine died, Kuroko started treating her better and there was a determination in him that clearly indicated that he was going to do everything that he could to make her life happy.  After their son was born, things started being even better and they were even more like a happy family and Momoi finally could let go of the thoughts that Kuroko still loved Aomine more than her.

                As for the things that made Kuroko to be a bad husband was just one thing. …There were only two days that Kuroko would disappear and during those days, the one reflected in Kuroko’s eyes would not be her. Kuroko would avoid looking in her eyes during those days and he would whisper apologies to her when he returns.

                Momoi would act like nothing happened the next day though because she understood the reason. After all… the other party was someone that Momoi loved dearly too and someone she could never bring herself to hate.

                Besides…Aomine had already died, there was no point in hating someone that was not alive any more. The two days that Kuroko would disappear were all because of Aomine too. One of the days would be Aomine’s birthday where they would visit his grave together. The first time it happened, Kuroko had asked her to leave him alone and from that year onwards, Momoi would wordlessly leave.

                The other day would be during Aomine’s death anniversary where they would visit his grave with the others and Kuroko would disappear right after he sends her home. Kuroko seemed really pained during those two days so Momoi had never managed to say anything to him about it.

                Because she knew… right from the beginning, Momoi already knew about Kuroko’s feelings towards Aomine. She knew that Kuroko had never truly managed to bury his feelings towards Aomine. Kuroko’s feelings fully resurfaced when Aomine passed away, Kuroko had changed completely ever since that day when they learnt that Aomine died.

                At first Kuroko seemed extremely pained and filled with regret but the next day, he seemed really composed. The smiles on Kuroko’s face were not forced though, so Momoi did not think he was faking it. It just seemed to her that Kuroko was trying hard to be happy.  Because she is his wife, she chose to believe in him and did not ask him a single thing.

                Besides those two times each year that Kuroko would disappear on his own and only returning until the day is over, they were always together. Momoi did not mind letting Aomine have him during those times since Kuroko would always return to her for sure. As long as Kuroko properly returned to her and the fact that she still held a place in Kuroko’s heart, she did not mind.

                Because compared to those times where her love was one-sided, this was way better. When she had confessed to Kuroko back then, it was a gamble since she had said that they could just try it out first and if Kuroko was really unable to give up on his feelings towards Aomine, she would give up.

                She could not blame Aomine for it too when he was already dead and he was her precious childhood friend. She had a happy life with Kuroko and she knows that Kuroko really did love her too, even if it was not as much as what he felt for Aomine. Or maybe it was the same, Momoi did not know when she could never bring herself to ask him about what he felt towards Aomine exactly and why he changed after Aomine died.

                Shutting off all thoughts, Momoi finally allowed herself to cry. She would not be able to cry in front of their children so this was the only time that she could freely cry. After this, she was going to be strong enough to be able to look after their children by herself. She was sure that the others were going to help out as much as she could, but she would be their only parent.

 

* * *

 

                “…Where has dad gone?” The three children questioned Momoi confusedly as they noticed that she came back home alone. It took a few seconds for Momoi to control her emotions and stop herself from crying in front of the children and another few seconds to think of what to tell them.

                Momoi smiled as she hugged her children, whispering softly them. “He’s gone to find the person most important to him… We’re not the only ones who love him… there’s someone else too who loves him more than anything and it’s time we return him back to that person.” Momoi was aware that Aomine’s congratulations to them during their wedding was filled with his blessings but he seemed pained too.

“Dai-chan… it looks like it’s finally time for me to return him to you.” She could not really understand why Aomine did not do anything when it was obvious that both Kuroko and him shared the same feelings but she was still happy to be able to have a family with Kuroko. Maybe this was for the best, she already spent a lot of happy times with Kuroko already, the rest could be given to Aomine before she joins them both.

               

* * *

 

**_[[ A/N: HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAH. This was originally the end but I somehow got the idea that I should add in some AoKuro in it hence why you get this aftermath…which then ruined the title Sad End when it is no longer that sad if they ended up meeting again…erm…  I blame the fact that leaving this alone for a while ended up with such things when it leaves me to rethink of the plot… This one is additional so it can be ignored if you don’t want to read it!]]_ **

_“Aomine-kun…?” Kuroko spoke out, at least he tried to speak as he glanced puzzledly at the figure in front of him. The voice that called out his name was definitely Aomine’s voice, even if he had not heard it for years, there was no way that Kuroko would ever forget what Aomine sounded like. He could not help but smile the way he always did towards Aomine as he closed his eyes._

_The next time he opened his eyes, he was at a strange place. It was filled with mist and it reminded him of the time when he met that mysterious person when Aomine passed away. His eyes widened as he turned to his left to see Aomine stranding beside him. “Aomine-kun?” He repeated again in a much louder voice when he was certain that it really was Aomine standing in front of him._

_“I was kind of hoping you did not join me so soon though, Tetsu.” Aomine muttered to Kuroko with a displeased expression, ignoring Kuroko’s look of confusion. He was well aware that Kuroko was confused as to where they were right now but he had no answer to that as well. Hence why he simply spoke out his displeasure instead._

_Kuroko frowned in response and punched Aomine’s arm before answering him. “You have no right to say that Aomine-kun when you died way earlier. You never asked for my opinion before you did what you did. I never would have wanted you to take my place and die you know. You selfishly did what you wanted and left me the aftermath to deal with. And did you think I wanted to die? After knowing what you did, I tried my best to live my life to the fullest and be happy and I succeeded. When I die is out of my control though, so Aomine-kun can’t blame me for it.”_

_A chuckle interrupted their conversation and Aomine scowled as he spoke. “We’re here because of you isn’t it? What do you want this time?” Even if he had no idea where they were, Aomine was very sure that they were here because of the person who brought him back in time back then. Because there was nothing else that Aomine could think of for it. Against his decision, that guy had let Kuroko found out what was going on which Aomine was unhappy about._

_“Is this your reaction to the person who brought you two together? To think I did this out of kindness of my heart to make the sad end of both of your relationship to be less sad.” The shrouded figure from before appeared in front of them…except they could see his face this time. Both Aomine and Kuroko gawked at him in surprise._

_“What…?” The both of them spoke out in confusion at the person’s face seconds later. The other person seemed to ignore their obvious reaction to his face and continued speaking. He said that he had enough of seeing the both of them like this that he wanted to give them a chance to be together for a while as a freebie. He also mentioned that this outcome only happened because of their own fault in making the wrong decision._

_The other person laughed again before continuing his speech, not giving Aomine or Kuroko a chance to cut in. “You guys created more work for me by making the wrong decisions twice. I offered you both a chance each but the both of you gave me the wrong answer and hence the outcome resulted in what you have right now. The others won’t be coming here any time soon so you can both enjoy the time you guys have together and consider this an extension of my generosity.”_

_With those parting words and a pat on Kuroko’s head, he disappeared leaving Aomine alone with Kuroko’s appearance to be one that’s younger and looking the way he did when Aomine died. The both of them glanced at each other with a smile and spoke at the same time. “Looks like we were both wrong.” From what that person said, there was actually a way that they could have made that would have them both living and be together and had wasted that chance. A way that neither of them realised till it was too late._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[ A/N: AKA where that’s actually the Good End in the next chapter which is the Alternate of this Sad End where Kuroko actually figured out the right decision to make.
> 
> Not sure when I will update this since school started and this chapter was finished quicker since I had parts of it written out before and I stayed back in school to finish this up when I could. 
> 
> Honestly now I have no idea what to feel after writing this besides the fact that I can’t write Ships that I don’t fully Ship I suppose… Thus why the quality for the KuroMomo kind of sucks… ]]

**Author's Note:**

> [[ A/N: From this chapter onwards would be the different ending. This chapter is the 'SAD END', the remaining would be  
> 'DEAD END' , 'BAD END' & 'GOOD END' each with their own alternate timeline.
> 
> I'm not really sure when the other three chapters would be done and updated too... ]]


End file.
